Which Witch is Which?
by snarkNsass
Summary: So AU...a little bit VM, a little bit supernatural staff, a bit of fluff, character death.  Like life everything.  This is my first fanfic so be gentle.


Title: Which Witch is Which?

Author: SnarknSass

Rating: T (I am a closet sailor. Sorry. I tried to keep it to a minimum.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing despite wishing on a falling star, throwing tons of coins in the Trevi fountain, rubbing the lamp, and making a deal with the devil. The great Rob Thomas owns all (what kind of deal did he make for it?).

A/N: This is my first fanfic. No flames please. I just wanted to thank all of the wonderful authors out there who are helping in my period of grief over the VM cancellation. You guys are great and really inspiring to this science geek.

"Veronica, you really are a witch," Logan gasped as he stared at her through the clearing at Poseidon's Point. Logan had followed the secretive minx hoping to find out what she was hiding. He thought at best he would discover that Veronica was carrying on an illicit affair. Never in his wildest imagination would he have thought that he'd find Veronica in a clearing in some kind of trance with flames flickering over her outstretched open palms.

Four Months Earlier

Veronica Mars was cursed. She knew it inherently. Bad things seemed to happen to her and those she loved. If people doubted it, all they would have to do is review the last six months of her life. In no particular order: her boyfriend, Duncan Kane, broke up with her by apathetic ignorance; her best friend, Lilly Kane, was brutally murdered; her mother went on a drinking binge, abandoned her, and shortly thereafter died alone in a motel room in Seattle; her friends (not!) had made her an outcast because of her father's decision on the Lilly Kane case; she was roofied and raped at a party; and …oh yeah her father, the person she adored, was shot while trying to gather evidence on the Lilly Kane case. Cursed? Yeah, she got it in spades.

Veronica tossed and turned on the bed trying unsuccessfully to get to sleep and gain some relief from her suffocating thoughts and emotions. Her vibrant blue-green eyes instantly filled with tears. She didn't know she had any tears left. Wasn't there ever a point where you couldn't cry anymore? She knew that her eyes must be red and puffy at this point and she tried to keep the tears in, if only because tomorrow she didn't want them to see her this way. They didn't have a right to invade her private life. They had no right to intrude on her grief.

Veronica heard the door opening but didn't look toward it. There was really only one person it could be. She had no one else left. "Veronica, honey. You need to get some rest. Do you want something to take or some warm milk?," Aunt Sierra asked gently. "No thanks," Veronica answered without looking at her new found aunt. Sierra sighed at her niece's stubbornness as she leaned over and brushed Veronica's blonde hair off of her face. Sierra laid her hand on Veronica's forehead and mumbled something and then walked out the door. That was the last memory Veronica had as she fell into a deep sleep.

The rich blend of the hot coffee awoke Veronica in the morning. She woke up strangely alert and invigorated. She couldn't remember when she had a more restful sleep. Quickly her thoughts turned to what today was: THE DAY. It would forever be known as THE DAY for her because she was burying her beloved father. Keith would want her to be strong but she had never felt so alone and scared. Apparently, THE DAY did not reflect her feelings. It was a typical sunny and breezy Neptune morning not a cloud in the sky. Outside she heard dogs barking in the distance, birds calling, and children laughing and talking while waiting for their school bus. Didn't anybody realize what was happening today? THE DAY had decided to toy with her, to make her think that maybe it was a mistake, to give her the smallest grain of hope. She couldn't afford that. She needed to remember. Hope made you vulnerable.

"_Miss Mars, you need to come to the hospital. Your father has been hurt." The hospital worker's tone did no indicate the severity of the injury or the haste that would be needed in order to make it there in time. Instead, his tone was brief and clipped and his message uninformative. Veronica threw on some clothes and hurried o the hospital. When she burst through the emergency room doors, she yelled, "Keith Mars." The nurse at the information desk calmly replied, "Wait right here while I page the doctor." Who did this lady think she was dealing with thought Veronica. "I want to see my father now!" Veronica said forcefully. "Dear, please take a seat and the doctor will be here shortly," the nurse said calmly. "Listen lady, I'm trying to be nice but if I have to open every curtained area and door here, I will. Now, where is my father?" Veronica shouted. Veronica was working herself up into a real state pacing the floor, running her fingers through her hair, glancing every which way. _

_The information nurse, who had spent many years observing the joys and sorrows of the ER, looked at Veronica sympathetically. "Dear, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but your father passed away," the nurse said. "No," Veronica said adamantly, "I said that I'm looking for Keith Mars" enunciating each letter of his name. The nurse glanced at a chart. "Veronica?" "Yes," Veronica said full of dread. "I'm so sorry for your loss," the nurse tried to get through to Veronica. What had she misplaced something? "I didn't lose anything. Now get me the doctor or my father." Veronica stated growing increasingly agitated. The inner doors of the ER sprang open and a weathered older man stepped through. "Mars?", he called. Veronica practically ran to him. "My dad?" Veronica asked. "I'm so sorry. We did everything humanly possible.", the doctor offered his condolences. Veronica kept shaking her head. "I want to see him. I want to see him." she repeatedly requested. _

_The doctor looked questioningly into her eyes as if to determine if she had enough strength to endure the process. He motioned toward her to follow him. Veronica blindly put one foot in front of the other as she followed the doctor down a long corridor. They stopped at a door on the right. "Miss Mars, is there anyone we can call for you?", the doctor gently asked. "No, my dad will make everything all right.", Veronica believed her words. The doctor nodded to her and opened the door._

_A curtain obstructed the view of the bed. "Dad?" Veronica called hesitantly. The room was filled with an eerie silence. Of its own accord, Veronica's hand reached out to draw back the curtain. There on the thin mattress of the hospital bed laid the body of Keith Mars. A choked sob rang out from Veronica as she stumbled to her knees. "Dad, Dad. Wake up dad. Dad please wake up. Dad you said that you'd do anything for me. I just want you to wake up. Dad…Dad…Daddy, please." Veronica burst into wretched sobs calling for her father. The doctor let her have a few minutes before becoming worried as she grew further agitated still calling for her father. _

_Suddenly, the lights in the room started blinking incessantly and the machines that were turned off hummed with life. "What the hell?", the doctor uttered. He glanced at Veronica to see if she noticed anything but she didn't notice anything except her own grief. The doctor opted to ignore the electrical problems. Probably some accident or a storm. "Miss Mars, I'm going to have a counselor come down to talk to you. I'm also going to tell the nurse that you can have a sedative if you wish." he explained to her. The doctor was unable to tell if his words registered with Veronica as she still made keening sobs. The lights and machines stopped flickering and quieted down. Unfortunately, several codes were called and the doctor rushed out to take care of other emergencies. _

_Veronica's upper body was bent over holding the lifeless form of her father. She stroked her father's head and pressed kisses to his face. Veronica felt her father's cold form. This was wrong. Her father was the warmest person she knew. She had to warm him. Veronica climbed onto the mattress and laid down beside her father with her arms around him. She willed the life force inside of her to be with her dad. She prayed for it to be with him. Prayers were answered, weren't they? _

_Veronica didn't know how long she stayed like that. A hand reached out touching her shoulder startling Veronica as she looked up. It was an orderly who apologized for having to take her father to the morgue. He explained several accidents had flooded the ER and that they required the room. His words minimally registered with her. Veronica got up and walked out of the room. As she made her way to the exit, the nurse from before yelled at her, "Miss Mars, you have to wait for your friends and family." Veronica glanced at the exit. There was a huge influx of people rushing in through the door. "There they are," she pointed toward someone in the group. "All right dear. Let your friends and family take care of you," she said as Veronica walked out the door. There was no one left._

Veronica brushed a few stray tears from her face as Aunt Sierra came into the room. She took in Veronica's appearance and walked across the room to comfort her niece. As her arms were about to go around Veronica, Veronica stepped back. There was an awkward silence between the two before Sierra quietly told Veronica that she should get dressed. Veronica mechanically put on the clothes that Sierra had bought and laid out for her. Why black? Her father had never liked that color on her. THE DAY seemed to want things to go fast as it seemed like two minutes later Sierra was ushering Veronica into the waiting limo. The ride to the cemetery was dominated by silence. As the limo pulled into the cemetery, Veronica saw tons of other vehicles crowding the cemetery road. She looked surprisingly to Aunt Sierra. "Your father had a lot of friends and admirers. His daughter is like him." Sierra said. "I could only hope to be like him.", Veronica said. The two walked to the grave sight. Veronica noticed several people along the way: Inga, Leo, Cliff, Vinnie, Tommy, Jake and Duncan Kane, and Logan. Veronica had little time to dwell on why some of the people were here as their arrival signaled the beginning of the service. Sierra slipped on her black Valentino sunglasses and offered Veronica a pair. Veronica shook her head. She preferred not to hide. Her father had taught her not to run or hide from her problems but to face them head on.

The minister made his way to the front to begin the service which was basically generic. The Mars' never went to church and the minister did not know anything about Keith. Blocking out the minister's low tones, Veronica took the time to remember her father and how good they had been together. A team. Always. Flashes of past Christmas mornings, birthdays, days at the baseball park, ice cream sundae dinners ran through her mind. She felt the beginnings of a tear and struggled to hold it back.

The minister finished his service and Veronica threw lilies on the casket. Her tribute to the people in her life she loved most. Other people followed suit and turned to offer their condolences. They had little choice but to offer them to Sierra as Veronica remained focused on the casket. She prayed that she could hold out and ignore the mindless "If here's anything I can dos." Well, they could have started by supporting her father when he needed it Veronica thought derisively. She saw that the remaining mourners were making their way to their cars and a dam burst open in her as she sank to the ground. At that moment, the skies opened up and a torrential downpour began. She didn't notice Logan leaning against his limo door watching her. He didn't think he'd ever see Veronica Mars broken. God knows, he tried. Strangely, knowing that she was broken offered him no comfort.

Veronica felt arms around her and leaned back into her aunt's embrace. Sierra held her tight and slowly pulled Veronica to a standing position and began walking her to the limo. Per Keith's request, the family was to hold a wake after burial services. Veronica didn't think she could stand it. Sierra and Veronica made it to the house in time to change out of their soaked clothes and greet their guests. It wasn't as bad as Veronica thought. Only people who had really known Keith came to the wake. Veronica even managed to laugh at some of the stories, but she was glad when everyone left. She was exhausted. Sierra told her to leave the mess for the cleaners and go to bed.

Just as Veronica was drifting off to sleep, she heard loud shouting coming from the living room. Veronica bounded out of bed and into the living room. When her eyes adjusted to the dimness, she saw her aunt and Jake Kane? Both turned to look at her. Sierra looked afraid. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kane but what are you doing here?," Veronica asked. Jake turned to Sierra, "She deserves to know." "Not now, Jake," Sierra said with a warning. "Keith wanted her to know," Jake said forcefully. "For the love of God Jake, shut up." Sierra pleaded. What information did the two of them have that her dad wanted her to know? "What did dad want me to know?" Veronica asked not seeing Jack wince at her words. Sierra gave him an imploring look but was ignored. Jake looked at Veronica. "I think it would be best if you read this letter I received from your father," Jake told her. Veronica grasped the letter. She recognized the envelope as the same kind Cliff had brought her that told of her mysterious aunt. That letter had been a surprise-telling her that her mother had a sister with whom she had a falling out. In the letter, Keith said that he still kept in touch with Sierra and sent her regular updates. He wrote that Sierra had agreed a year ago to assume custody should anything happen to him and Lianne. Veronica wondered if this letter held any surprises.

As she opened the letter and read the contents, her hands began to shake. "No!" she shouted. "Veronica, it's true. Keith had DNA tests done proving that you are my biological daughter. He sent the results to me with the letter," Jake explained. "No," Veronica said determinedly. This was too much. "Veronica, it's true. I'd like you to come home with as me. I'd like to be a father to you." Jake said advancing to Veronica. "No!" she cried throwing her arms out in an attempt to block Jake. Although she didn't touch him, Jake fell backwards as if pushed by an invisible force. Veronica didn't see this because she ran into her room slamming the door. Jake looked up at Sierra, "She's like Lianne, isn't she?" Sierra nodded, "Jake please let this go for awhile. She needs time." "I'll give her time but I won't give her up." Jake said solemnly.

Jake left the apartment and Sierra went to check on Veronica. Veronica laid on her bed still in shock. "Did you know?" Veronica asked. "Yes, that's what led to the falling out between your mom and I. I wanted her to tell Jake and Keith but your mom was fond of her secrets." Sierra explained. "And my dad?", Veronica inquired. "He found out about a year ago" Sierra said. "He didn't tell me," Veronica said almost petulantly. "Veronica, he couldn't. The news broke his heart. You were the only thing keeping it together." Veronica turned to her side with her back to her aunt. Sierra got the message and left. Veronica thought of all the times recently when Keith had asked her "Who's your daddy?" She was always annoyed and a little disgusted by this but she always answered, "You are." Now she was glad. She understood that Keith needed to hear her say the words to him that he was her father in the ways that mattered most.

Three Days Later

"Veronica are you almost ready?", called Aunt Sierra. "Almost", Veronica answered. Veronica shoved the last of the clothes she was taking with her in the suitcase. Sierra was taking her on a trip to help her "relax" and give her time. They were going to St. Croix, a part of the Virgin Islands. Sierra said it was peaceful there and that Veronica would love it.

She was glad that Sierra was wealthy, like 09er wealthy. She wasn't surprised; she found her aunt both brilliant and creative. Veronica guessed she'd have to be both to own a major health and beauty business. "Are you sure you can take this time off?", Veronica asked. "Anything for you, Veronica," Sierra said while putting an arm around Veronica. "Sierra, you've already decided to move here. It's enough." "I just want you to be safe and happy. When we get back, we can move right into the new house." Sierra had bought a house in the 90909 zip for them. Sierra asked her repeatedly to come see it but Veronica wasn't ready for that yet. She hoped she'd be ready when they got back. One perk of having a wealthy and powerful aunt was that the school was letting her take her classes by correspondence. Veronica figured she could finish a day's work in two hours tops.

Veronica thought St. Croix was a beautiful, magical place. The water was colored several shades of blue. The sand was like crystal and the foliage was picturesque. Veronica spent most of her time there on the beach, in the water, or taking pictures around the island. Her relationship with her aunt had also grown stronger. Veronica found herself able to talk to her aunt about her father.

About midway through their vacation, Veronica asked her aunt to tell her about her mother's family. To Veronica's surprise, Sierra seemed hesitant. "Veronica, there's a lot you should know about our family but I'm not sure now is the time to tell you. You've had so much upheaval in your life."

"I want to know. Mom never talked about her family and now that I've found out that she was keeping secrets from me and my father, I want to know more. I want to know the truth. No secrets. I'm done with secrets. Promise?"

"I promise" Sierra couldn't deny her niece anything. She took a deep breath and wondered how to begin. She supposed it was like getting into a pool. You just dived. "You come from a long line of very special people, Veronica."

"I know. You're special to me, Sierra."

Sierra looked lovingly at Veronica. "Let me get through this then you can ask all the questions you want. Like I said you come from a long line of special women. These women have one secret that they keep from the majority of others. Their true love being the exception to the rule. Reynolds women have for centuries had what you might call abilities." Veronica looked confused. Sierra continued. "These abilities can be a great joy but at other times a sorrow. Let me start by asking you if anything weird has happened to you?"

"Weird, well maybe. What do you mean by weird?"

"Like if you thought something really hard and it just happened."

"You mean that power of positive thinking crap?"

"Sort of."

"I don't think so other than the usual-wanting a test to be cancelled and it was or wishing that Southern California schools had snow days and that day there was air conditioning problems at school and it was cancelled or wanting a dress but knowing I wouldn't be able to afford it unless it was on sale and it would be on sale when I went in the store. You know, normal stuff"

"Well maybe, maybe not. Our abilities…our abilities" This was more difficult that Sierra thought.

"Just tell me."

"Some people would consider us witches."

At first Veronica stared at her aunt, then she began laughing uncontrollably. "Good one, Aunt Sierra. Witch is tame for what people call me. Usually, it's bitch or slut. Maybe I'm moving up in the world." Veronica said between laughs.

"I'm serious, Veronica." Veronica laughed harder. Now, Sierra was beginning to get a little frustrated with her niece. "VERONICA," she said forcefully touching her hand to a plant on the table beside them. The previously unadorned plant was now covered with an abundance of blooms in all colors.

"Good parlor trick, Aunt Sierra."

Sierra touched the plant again and the blooms turned black and fell off.

"Okay, I'm impressed. You're so David Copperfield." Veronica snorted.

Sierra touched the plant for the third time holding contact. It began growing and blooming. The blooms changed colors every five seconds. In some portions of the plant, spikes shot up from the stalk.

"How are you?….What are you?….What am I?"

"No more or less than you want to be," Sierra answered tiredly.

"Cop out answer," Veronica said.

"Well at least a simple one. As I said we all have abilities. Mine is bending plant and animal life. It's very minimal."

"Why?"

"Well, mostly because I never found my true love. Certain things enhance our powers; the most significant is forming a relationship with our true love. It's what you mother had with Jake." Veronica grimaced. She still didn't want to acknowledge Jake. "Other things can be heightened emotions or a ritual where one of us cedes her power to another, usually a daughter."

Veronica had so many questions. She didn't know where to begin. She focused on the last thing her aunt said. "Did my mother give me her power?"

"Oh, Veronica. You asked the one thing I hoped you wouldn't. Your mother loved you beyond measure but she just couldn't deal with the realities of losing Jake. Although she had warm feelings for your father, she knew that Jake was her one true love. Reynolds women only get one and it's up to us to keep him. After Jake married Celeste, your mother was desolate. When she found out she was pregnant, she had a reason for living. She quickly married your father because she wanted the best for you. She knew Keith loved her and would love you as well. Lianne stayed away from Jake as long as she could. Then she began to have an affair with him. It was inevitable, really. Unfortunately, Celeste discovered the affair. Celeste did the one thing she knew would keep Lianne away from Jake, she threatened you."

Veronica was startled by this news. She sat up and opened her mouth to say something. Sierra put up her hand to stop her and continued, "Your mother would not risk your life for anything but she was broken. She couldn't stand living in the same town as Jake and not being with him, especially in light of his pain over Lilly's death. She begged Keith to relocate but Keith was steadfast in his desire to solve Lilly's murder. Lianne and Jake would always have a connection and it was unbearable for her to feel it so strongly. She turned to alcohol to mask the pain, but it wasn't nearly enough. One day, Lianne received pictures of you with crosshairs drawn over you. She realized what she had to do. She left Neptune. When she finally got herself sober and gathered materials for the ritual, your mother transferred her power to you. It was her final act of love."

"She…she died after it?" Veronica asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Jake's love and the connection she had with him were broken. Her power was the only thing sustaining her. Really, Lianne died before that, only her power was alive."

Veronica felt tears falling off of her cheeks. She didn't know when she started crying. She felt guilty. When her father told Veronica her mother had died, she was sad but more angry at her mother for abandoning them. Now that she knew more, all she felt was the pain of losing her mother. Sierra laid her hand on Veronica and suddenly Veronica felt calmer. When she took her hand away, Sierra looked very tired and pale.

"Aunt Sierra, what did that do to you?"

"Because I have never found my true love, my powers are less than your mother's at their height and less than yours are now. When I use them, it steals some of the energy inside me."

"Don't use them on me, again. I can deal," Veronica stated protectively throwing her arm around Sierra and guiding her into the bedroom. "Rest now, we'll talk more tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, I know you have a lot of questions." And Veronica did.

For the remaining half of their vacation Veronica learned many things about herself:

It was possible to grieve and not die.

Her power was controlling elements: water, earth, air, fire, and even surprisingly electricity.

Her aunt told her she was connected to other Reynolds women and that she could tune into their feelings. Her aunt stated that she knew when Lilly, Lianne, and Keith had died because of her connection with Lianne and Veronica. She also asked about a certain night in December but Veronica was not ready to talk about the rape.

She learned her mother's power was controlling feelings.

She found out that although they each had a major ability, other abilities could be developed to an extent.

She found out that she was a quick study in developing her ability and what her aunt called replenishing her abilities.

She found out that Jake Kane was now looking for her.

Vacation had ended. It was time to go back to Neptune. As Veronica stepped off the plane, she expected to feel anxious but instead felt almost mellow. Sierra had taught her much in such a short time about how her emotions influenced her power. Veronica was determined never to let her emotions get the best of her unless warranted, of course. On their way through the airport, several people turned to stare at the pair. Sierra with her lion's mane of hair, amber eyes, and confident gait; Veronica with her short sun-kissed blonde hair, tan that enhanced her blue-green eyes, and slight smile that promised much more.

Once in the limo, Veronica remarked, "I don't know if I'll ever get used to this." "If you can't get used to the limo then I don't know what your going to say about the house" Sierra mused. At that moment the limo began pulling up a tree-lined driveway. The house was beautiful. It looked like something that should be somewhere exotic. Morocco, maybe. To Veronica, it looked strangely familiar. She leaped out of the limo when it stopped and attempted to get her bearings. She couldn't see anything across the road, so she looked to her left and right. Nothing but an ordinary 09er mansion on the left and on the right….

"Aunt Sierra," she bellowed, "How could you move us next to them?"

"Them who, honey?," Sierra asked calmly.

"The most dysfunctional, psychotic family in Neptune," Veronica described.

"Again, who?"

"The Echolls," Veronica spat out then felt bad. "Not Lynn, she's okay."

Sierra started laughing dismissing her niece's concern as normal high school stuff. "Veronica, we've got a gate and a huge yard. I hardly think we're right next to them."

"The same planet is too close for me," Veronica said as she stomped into the house.

Veronica threw open the door into the house. Her thoughts of the Echolls disappeared as she looked at the expansive foyer, all marble but enhanced by several plants and floral displays strategically placed. A double staircase led up to the second floor where four bedrooms and four bathrooms were located. The downstairs held a custom kitchen (Veronica laughed. She was the take out queen.), formal dining room, informal dining nook, media room, living room, her aunt's study, library, game room, and downstairs bathroom. Veronica opened the French doors off of the living room and stepped outside onto the patio. She gazed at the pool before her. Her own pool. Nobody had peed in it.

Veronica hurried back inside to look at her room and begin unpacking. Sierra found her in the hallway and led Veronica to her room. As she opened the door, Veronica gasped. It was larger than her whole apartment. Windows that ran practically from the floor to the ceiling lined one part of the wall. On one side was a walk-in closet, dressing area and a connection to her private bath. The other side held all sorts of digital equipment. In the middle of the room was a king-sized bed. Veronica could get lost in it. Sierra glanced at Veronica nervously, "You like?" She went on hurriedly, "I left the two suites for me and you. The rest are for the guests. I told the movers not to unpack your stuff so that you could put things wherever you want or if you want something different…"

"No, this is perfect. Thank you so much, Aunt Sierra." Veronica said with emotion clouding her voice.

"None of that. We only have the weekend before you go back to school and there's so much to do. We have to unpack and get situated."

"And?" Veronica prompted.

"And we have to go shopping for you."

"And?"

"We have to visit your mother and father."

"And?"

"And we have to deal with Jake."

"No, Jake has to deal with us."

Veronica spent the remainder of the day setting up her room. Sierra stuck her head in and said that she told Jake to come by the following morning. No sense putting it off.

Saturday Morning

Jake arrived early for his visit but Veronica was already pacing in the living room. "Veronica, hello. It's nice to see you again." Jake said as his eyes grew misty.

Veronica stopped pacing, looked at him, and taking a deep breath said, "This is hard for me, Jake. I've had a lot of changes in my life recently and I'm trying to deal with this but you're going to have to be patient with me. The man I had only thought of as Lilly and Duncan's father turns out to be my biological father. Every time I try to think about this I feel disloyal to my dad,"- "Veronica, your dad," Jake interjected, -"The only thing that's helping me with this is that my dad wanted us to have a relationship. I'll try for his sake."

"I want a relationship with you, Veronica. I feel so bad about not being there for you and frankly, I'm still a little angry at Lianne for keeping this a secret. I'll be whatever part of your life that you want me to be, just please let me be a part."

"Okay," Veronica conceded.

"Great, where do we start?"

"I think we should start by getting to know one another. The only things I know about you, I know from Lilly and Duncan and of course, the uberbitch," Veronica finished then glanced at Jake sheepishly.

"If you're referring to Celeste," Jake began discounting Veronica's moniker for Celeste, "you should know that you're not the only one that's had more than one major upheaval recently." He paused and looked at Veronica. She looked interested. "Celeste and I are in the process of getting a divorce."

"What?" Veronica practically shouted.

"After Sierra told me about the pictures, I told Celeste that I wanted a divorce. She responded by telling me that I could have one but I would lose the one thing I treasured most. She informed me that Duncan is not my son, that she used her pregnancy to have me stay in the marriage."

"I'm sorry, Jake," Veronica offered.

Jake looked intently at Veronica. "She's wrong. There's not one thing I treasure, there's now three treasures: Lilly, Duncan and you, Veronica. I know where your father was coming from now. I love Duncan still. It doesn't matter that he's not mine biologically. I always wondered why Celeste preferred him."

"What's going to happen to Duncan?"

"He wants to stay here in Neptune to finish his schooling. You know that Celeste always lets him have his way and he wants to continue to be my son."

"Jake, do you know if Celeste told Duncan that we were half-siblings? It's something I've been wondering."

"Duncan told me that she did and that was the reason he broke up with you."

"Do you know when Celeste told him?"

"Duncan said during the last spring break when they were both in Europe."

After some silence, Jake spoke. "Veronica, I want you to know that I've set up a trust fund for you."

"No, Jake. I couldn't take your money. Use it to do something in memory of Lilly."

"No, that money is yours. When you come into it, you can decide the best way to spend or not spend it. I also want to help with your needs. Tuition, books, computers, car, you name it."

"I already have more than I could ever want. I don't need anything."

"I saw your LeBaron in the driveway. I could get you a new car."

"Not right now but again, thanks." Her father had bought her that car. She couldn't get rid of it.

Veronica and Jake talked for the next hour about generic topics, their likes and dislikes. Surprisingly, Jake and Veronica had some things in common: a passion for noir (which Keith also shared), a worst characteristic of stubbornness, and an allergy to peanuts among other things. After Jake left, Veronica told all the details of the morning to Sierra. Sierra didn't seem surprised to find out about Celeste's treachery saying only, "Didn't we all know she was bad news." After their conversation, Sierra and Veronica left for the cemetery. Veronica thought it would be awkward but found it easy to talk to her parents and tell them how much she loved them and how thankful she was for all they had done for her.

After a light lunch, Sierra suggested they go shopping, the catharsis to everything wrong. Although shopping wasn't really her thing, Veronica really enjoyed hanging out with her aunt. "It was astonishing how much you could buy when money wasn't a concern," Veronica thought as she surveyed the booty. Sierra commented that a women's natural inclinations always come out. Now Veronica had to yet again put stuff away. She still favored more muted colors but a few bolds had snuck into her pile. She felt the emergence of a new her.

**Sunday, Bloody Sunday**

"Logan, I'm going over next door to see our new neighbors. Do you want to come with me?," Lynn called to her pouting son. "No way," Logan shouted. Logan was in a snit because Aaron had caught him and his friend, Dick, arranging bum fights. Besides being grounded, his back was welted and bleeding from his dad's form of "redirection." He decided a nap would do him good since his mother was leaving to socialize with the new neighbors. Admittedly, he was curious to know who the newbies would be… Hollywood people, old money, tech money, mob money. Logan supposed he really didn't care as long as there was a hot blonde attached to the package. As Logan drifted off, his active fantasy life took over.

Several hours later, Logan was imagining some very limber activities he and his fantasy girl could engage in when he was rudely awakened by his mother. "Logan, wake up," Lynn said after slamming his bedroom door. Lynn was careful not to touch him. She didn't want to cause him further harm. As Logan struggled to wake up, Lynn went on, "You'll never guess who moved next door." Lynn was almost giddy with the news. It was good to see his mother this excited. "Who Richard Gere?" Logan replied knowing Lynn crushed on Richard Gere, who she viewed as a non-threatening male.

"No, I wish but it's almost as good."

"Well, I'm a-tingling with anticipation"

"Veronica Mars and her aunt, Sierra" Lynn exclaimed happily.

"Wake up, Logan. Wake up, now. It's just a bad dream. 1-2-3 Wake up." Logan said dramatically and opened his eyes. Lynn was amused by her son's antics.

"Logan," she said with false exasperation.

"Mom, are you sure you're sober or that you didn't stumble into another dimension?"

"Logan" Lynn said. This time her exasperation was less than false. "Veronica is the sweetest girl in the world," Lynn defended, "and her aunt is so warm and welcoming. Did you know that she own LVS Cosmetics and that instead of Love, Value, and Serenity, it really stands for Lianne, Veronica, and Sierra?"

"And I should care why?"

"LVS is only the biggest health and beauty line in the world and Sierra's made it that in less than twenty years."

"Mom, goop and glop don't mean much to me."

"Logan, you're such a liar. You spend more time on your hair than I do."

"I have to keep beautiful for my public. You know it's a chore."

"Well, to help you out with that Sierra sent over some of the products I told her you loved and some new ones not yet on the market," Lynn said handing him a bag stuffed with products.

"Mom, you didn't tell Veronica this. Did you?"

"Logan, she was right there and she seemed to get a big kick out of you loving her aunt's products." Lynn responded unaware of her son's "Oh Shit" expression. "Your going to have to go over there and say hi to them.

"Not a chance," Logan said quickly.

Lynn shook her head disappointingly as she left the room. When his mom closed the door, Logan scrambled around the room. Where were they? Dick and he had last used them to scope out the local wildlife the last time they were in TJ. Logan found his binoculars and hurried to the second floor patio off of his room. He trained the binoculars to the house. Nothing up front. Aha! He had to admit the local wildlife looked good coming onto the patio in a scarlet bikini. He didn't think Veronica had ever hit any ugly stick. Logan watched Veronica for awhile as she dived into the pool and began to swim laps. He went inside and threw the binoculars on the bed and went to find his mother. She was in the living room with her party planning book out.

"Mom, you're right. I think I'll go over and welcome the new neighbors."

"I'm so glad. I always hoped you and Veronica would get together."

"I'm just going over there to say hello," Logan stated a bit too defensively.

"Yes, but you got your charm from me and we all know how fast it works."

Logan ignored her last comment and rushed out of the house. Logan could have gone around the back of the property where the fence stopped but instead he went to the front door which was opened by Sierra. She recognized him immediately. "Logan, come in. Welcome."

"I should be saying that to you and thanking you for the products," he flashed some charm and realized there was not an ugly Reynolds woman. Of course, he only knew Sierra, Lianne, and Veronica, but if they were any indication, ugly was not in their vocabulary. As Sierra shut the door, she placed her hand on Logan's upper shoulder to usher him in. Both gasped from the pain. Sierra pulled back but tried to send Logan some comfort before she broke contact. "Veronica's out back. She'll be glad to see you," Sierra told him. Obviously, Veronica hadn't told her aunt about her lack of status and the state of their relationship.

Logan went out back. Veronica was lying on the recliner with her back toward him. As she heard the French doors close, she remarked, "I could stay like this forever."

"Veronica, I knew you wanted me but forever?" Logan quipped. Veronica shot straight up and looked at him prepared for whatever verbal battle would ensue. Logan looked her over not only because she was hot but also to see if she would be up his usual treatment of her. If truth were told, he did fell sorry for Veronica losing both parents but he had a feeling that Veronica wouldn't appreciate his sympathy. His blatant stares were getting on Veronica's last nerve.

"Are you done fucking with me?"

Up to par it was, Logan thought. "Just trying to decide which part of you is the least diseased, sleaze."

Veronica was already trying to control her emotions. What was it about Logan Echolls that pushed-no pounded- her buttons more than anyone else? Other people said cruel things about her and although she had a sharp retort at the ready, she never perseverated on them. All that she could figure is that they used to be close friends and therefore his comments, which he knew were not true, hurt more. "You would be the expert on disease seeing as how you're the poster boy for nine out of ten of them," Veronica defended herself.

"Ah, but the tenth one that is the unattainable goal," Logan cried fist rising in the air.

Veronica felt her mouth going up into a smile. She tried to hide it but Logan had already caught her reaction and smiled brightly back at her.

"So, I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd pop over to welcome you."

"Logan, you live next door. You'll always be in the neighborhood."

"Yes, but I thought I'd see how you're adjusting to the dark side," he said as he plopped in a lunge chair.

"More like no other place to go," Veronica answered seriously. A few moments of silence elapsed before Logan asked her if she thought this would change things for her at school. Veronica didn't even have to think about that as she answered, "That's really up to you. All the other ants follow your lead. So, will this change things for me?" Veronica thought she'd get a typical Logan smartass response but what he did surprised her more. He quietly said, "I'll think about it" then got up and left. Logan actually was considering her request. Unbelievable. Veronica looked up into the sky expecting to see the four horsemen of the apocalypse. When she saw no evidence of the horsemen, she guessed the horsemen were actually waiting for Logan to do something nice. Thinking about it would not suffice.

Veronica figured she had enough tanning and went in to get ready for training with Sierra. Her training was more exhausting than the schoolwork she had finished but it was worth it as now she could call all the elements and could somewhat control wind. The others were a bit more tricky. Veronica was extremely glad she had Sierra to help her. Working with her aunt on using her abilities had made the two closer still.

Veronica's brow was beaded with sweat as she attempted to control water. A circle of water hovered over her hand, intact and slowly starting to bubble. "That's it, Veronica. Now a bit more force in the center," Sierra encouraged. All at once the water changed to a long thin column shape that was fountain-like. "I did it!" Veronica cried in exultation. "You sure did. You'll be the best one of us yet. I'm so proud of you," Sierra commented. Veronica got rid of the water and reached over to hug her aunt. She couldn't believe that a short while ago she hadn't even known she had an aunt. Life was getting better.

**Monday, Monday**

Life just made a u-turn, Veronica thought halfway through the day. Although she wasn't on the receiving end of any of the usual comments or jokes from anyone else, Logan still made every attempt at annoying and angering her. Had he noticed that his comments were the ones that affected her the most? As Veronica made her way down the hallway, she spotted Meg Manning. Meg was the one 09er who was always nice to her and who you could count on for the truth.

"Meg, hold on a second," she called.

"Veronica, it's so nice to see you. How are you doing?"

"Better since I've had a break and time to deal with everything. Meg, I wanted to ask you what is going on with everyone here? When I left I was their number one target but now almost everyone is leaving me alone. It's creepy. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Wait a minute. Who's been bothering you?"

"Just Logan."

"Well, I guess you can thank or blame Logan for everything. He got the word out that he was the only person allowed to treat you in anything other than a positive manner. He said he'd make life miserable for anyone who disobeyed and that he'd kick the crap out of them."

Veronica let this digest. "Wait Logan said crap?"

"No, he actually said the other word," Meg innocently blushed.

"I guess he wants me to thank him for cleaning up something he caused but gave himself permission to continue harassing her."

" I think it's romantic," Meg commented and blushed deeper.

"What?"

"Obviously, he cares so much that he doesn't want anyone to hurt you. It's a protective vibe. At the same time he still wants to maintain a connection with you and the only way he can figure out how to do that on his part is to continue the status quo."

Out of the mouths of babes thought Veronica. "Maybe he didn't consider that if he left me alone, I'd be much more grateful."

"Maybe," Meg considered, "but if he left you alone, you would have ignored him. No connection."

Was Meg Manning the smartest person at Neptune? Veronica pondered.

Veronica's silence usually meant agreement. Meg decided to let her off of the hook and changed the subject. "Did you get any of my messages? I called a couple of times to see how you were."

"No. I didn't have my cell phone with me on my trip."

"Veronica, the cell phone is a necessity. Every teen needs to stay connected."

"I haven't really used it since," Veronica thought, "before my dad."

"Veronica, I'm sorry."

"Thanks. It's still hard sometimes. I'm doing better though. I guess I should take your advice and check my phone." Veronica dug in her messenger bag. She noticed Duncan walking steadily toward her. Meg noticed too and said her goodbyes. Veronica didn't know if she wanted to talk to Duncan yet. She was still too angry at him. He had thought (due to Celeste) for months that they were related and he continued to date her. Sick, much? Veronica opened her phone and scanned the numbers listed under missed calls, there were a great many. Duncan stopped in front of her.

"Hello, Veronica"

"Hello, Duncan," Veronica said not making eye contact and still scanning phone numbers.

"Look Veronica, I know that you are aware of everything and why I acted the way I did. Dad said he explained everything to you. I just want to know if we could have another chance."

Duncan kept looking at her but Veronica was focused on her phone. She didn't even hear what he said. The last number listed was her father's number. Her phone indicated that he had left a message but when she pressed the button she was informed by an automated voice that time had expired for the message to be played. Veronica looked around frantically as if to find an answer. Duncan still hovered around her, "Veronica, Veronica?" In a flash, Veronica remembered one of her clients talking about another student named Mac who was a prodigy with electronics, especially computers. She turned and started running to the computer lab hoping to find Mac.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Duncan and Veronica, Logan had watched their entire exchange. He got up when Veronica started getting agitated and ran off. He approached Duncan, his anger growing along the way. "What the hell did you say to her, man?" Logan yelled. He really wanted to hit Duncan. "Nothing," Duncan mumbled. "If "nothing" upset her so much, I wonder what something would have done. DK, didn't you get my message that Veronica was off limits. No more of your bullshit. I don't want to have to kick your ass or ruin your life," Logan said in harsh tones. "Like you even could," Duncan replied. "Try me," Logan said steely. "Look, nothing I said should have upset her. I just asked her to give us another chance," Duncan finished quickly. Logan had to walk away. Now, he really wanted to punch the guy.

Veronica ran into the computer room winded from the run and the rush of emotions. She spotted a girl with red streaks through her hair. "Mac?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I'm Mac," the girl confirmed.

"Hi, I'm," Veronica began.

"You're Veronica Mars," Mac finished.

"Yes, and I hope that means you have a good opinion of me cause I need a little help."

Mac studied Veronica. Although Veronica was polite, she looked nervous, scared, and almost spent. "Sure, I'll help. Anyone who takes down 09ers is my kind of friend. What do you need?"

"I haven't used my phone in about two months and I have a message that I know is important but the stupid thing has exceeded the time frame. Is there anyway that you can retrieve the message?"

"Sure. Your cell phone will pretty much be kaput and I'll have to burn the message on a CD for but I think that I can do it. I just hope that we have enough power."

"Enough power?"

"Yes, you know California with its constant energy crisis. Everything here is safety locked on the lowest power setting…"

Veronica heard nothing after that, it was too technical. Veronica knew that she could provide the extra energy needed. Electricity was the most difficult element to control. So far, she had mastered wind and water; fire and electricity were too difficult yet. Veronica remembered what Sierra had taught her about enhancing her power: she already had her mom's power, she had heightened emotions but she had to funnel them, and her true love? Damn, couldn't she find someone in the next minute. As if on cue, Logan stuck his head in the room and silently took her in. "Everything okay in here?"

"Yes, now get out!" Veronica shouted. Veronica supposed she should have clarified that request. Anyone but Logan Echolls.

"But Veronica, I wanted to look on my fav porn sites. Dick told me some new pics were added."

"Logan," Veronica threatened.

Logan held both his hands up in a gesture of backing off as he went out the door. He didn't stray far though and waited for Veronica outside the classroom.

Veronica attempted to regain her composure as Mac took apart her cell phone and made the appropriate connection. Veronica touched her fingertips to the console. "For luck." she explained. "Okay, we're looking for this message, right?" Mac said as she brought up Keith's number onto the screen. "Yes," Veronica said softly. Mac made several strokes of the keyboard as Veronica closed her eyes and concentrated on sending the right amount of energy through. Too much and she would burn the phone and the computers. Too little and she wouldn't be successful. Veronica felt tears of exertion, the sweat gathered on her face, and a huge amount of energy flew out of her. "Almost there," Mac commented ignorant to Veronica's condition. She too was hyper focused on the task as her fingers stroked the keyboard at a rapid pace. Veronica didn't know if she could hold it any longer. "Got it'" Mac shouted. "I'll just burn a copy for you." Veronica removed her fingertips from the console and tried to compose herself. "Here you go," Mac said handing Veronica the disc. Veronica slid the disc into her bag and thanked Mac. The bell rang signaling lunch was over and Mac started to hurry to her class.

Veronica tried to take several calming breaths to regain her strength but it was to no avail. She needed to contact Sierra but her phone laid disassembled in front of her. She looked around the room and saw that there was a phone on the teacher's desk up front. She could do this Veronica thought struggling to stand. She cried out as she stepped forward then her world crumbled into blackness. Logan ran in just in time to see Veronica hit the floor. There was no way he could break her fall.

Logan rushed to Veronica's side checking to see if there was any damage then carefully turning her over. "Veronica," he called her name several times. She was still as could be. After what seemed like forever, Veronica's eyelids began to flutter. "Veronica?", Logan asked with concern and fear.

"Logan?" Veronica asked while opening her eyes.

"Oh thank God. Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere? Do you need anything? Are you seeing double of me?" Logan quickly threw out the questions as his hand grabbed for Veronica's hand.

"Two Logan Echolls. I have enough trouble with one," Veronica said attempting to laugh. "Ouch" her head was throbbing. Logan looked at her questioningly. "I'm okay. It's just my head."

"Double vision?"

"No, fortunately."

"Veronica, two Logan Echolls doubles your pleasure."

Veronica laughed and added, "and my pain."

"Pain can be good, Veronica," he said not looking at her, "Now lets get you to the nurse's office." Logan smoothly scooped Veronica up in his arms despite her constant protests. She had better shut up Logan thought. Does she think this is easy for me? My back is killing me. Veronica kept trying to get him to put her down. Thankfully class was in session so they past two students on their way to the nurse's office. From the looks that the two students gave them, Veronica was extremely glad no one else saw them. She told him she only needed to contact Sierra but Logan ignored her for once and entered the nurse's office.

The nurse saw the condition Veronica was in and motioned for Logan to lay Veronica on the examining table. Veronica all the while muttering "I just need to call my aunt." Logan looked at her "Shut up already, I'll call her." But there was no need to as Sierra burst through the door calling Veronica's name. "In here," Logan replied for Veronica. The nurse left the area to gather some materials as Sierra rushed over. "What happened? When I felt you, I nearly.."she stopped when she realized Logan was still in the room. They both looked at him. "Okay ladies. I get the hint. The presence of Logan Echolls puts too much strain on the heart," he said while backing out and leaving.

As soon as Logan left, Veronica explained what happened. Sierra was angry with Veronica for testing her abilities that way but understood why Veronica needed to do it. "How did you get here so fast?," Veronica asked Sierra. "We're connected, remember?" The nurse came in and informed Sierra that Veronica didn't have a concussion and just needed some rest. Veronica was sent home with Sierra. Sierra settled Veronica on the couch in the living room and asked if Veronica needed to be healed. "No, you don't need to do that. Before I fell and when I first woke up, the loss of energy and the pain were bad but shortly after…nothing."

"Nothing, are you sure?"

"Now you sound like Logan."

"Thank God for Logan. He really came through for you."

"I know. He stayed with me the whole time and held my hand. Then he carried me to the nurse's office. Very Un-Loganlike."

Sierra did not say what she thought because her niece would probably kill her but she thought Logan might be the one. The more she though about it, the more convinced she was: How else did her niece rebound so quickly? Not even a bruise on her face. Sierra was determined to keep a watchful eye over the two.

**Doomsday Morning**

As Veronica walked onto the school grounds, she felt optimistic. She had her dad's message. She just needed to find her messenger bag with the CD in it. Sierra had even convinced Veronica to be nicer to Logan and give him a second chance. She wasn't even anxious about Jake coming over to visit tonight as long as he didn't bring Duncan. She began to notice people staring at her. What was up? She did a check: wearing normal clothes, hair brushed, breath check fine. What was it?

She ran into Meg and said hello. Meg greeted her and then gleefuly said, "See, I told you. Romantic." What was she talking about? They were interrupted by Dick Casablancas, Logan's right hand man. "Veronica, I'd just like to say my congrats first. You could not have done better. Make sure you tell him that," Dick said as he scampered off and Meg dissolved into giggles. "What was he talking about? Is everyone on crack today?" Veronica demanded. "Veronica, I thought you had mad detective skills" Meg taunted. Veronica stared at her blankly then realization slowly dawned. Meg had continued to laugh especially at the changes in Veronica's face once she realized why everyone was staring at her. Her reactions went from anxious to surprised to embarrassment to anger…at Logan.

"All right, what's the worse case scenario, Meg," Veronica asked while looking around the campus for the object of her anger.

"Well, umm and this is the worst case scenario…several "sources" claim that you and Logan were having…how should I put this delicately…you were engaged in a romantic tryst when you suddenly passed out. Some people said it was because Logan was too much for you if you get my point."

Veronica gulped. She wished Meg would just get on with it. "That's bad but it could have been worse," Veronica said still angry.

"I'm not done," Meg interrupted. "Then Logan picked you up and carried you to the nurse's office."

Well, no real harm in that one. "Okay," said Veronica.

"Wait, I'm not done. At the nurse's office you were told that you were pregnant with Logan's baby. "

"What!" Veronica screeched.

"Wait, I'm not done."

Help me Veronica thought. Help me from killing myself or someone else.

"Sources said that Logan asked you to marry him just as your aunt entered the room."

At this point, Veronica just wanted to crawl into a hole. She looked up at Meg and crooked an eyebrow as if to say "any more". Unfortunately, Meg nodded her head and continued. "Again, certain sources reported that your aunt became enraged and threw Logan out of the room barring him from every seeing you again." Meg couldn't help herself. She sighed and commented, "How very Romeo and Juliet."

"Are you crazy?"

"Apparently not as much as you and Logan are about each other," Meg finished laughing.

"I never took you for a smartass, Meg. BTW, the only way that Logan and I are like Romeo and Juliet is that one or both of us may end up dead but by the other's hand," Veronica said as she stormed off.

Veronica didn't know what she wanted to do about Logan. Frankly, she did want to kill him but she wasn't ready for any jail time. Now she had two pressing concerns: finding her bag and finding Logan. Since there seemed to be no sign of Logan yet, Veronica went to the nurse's office to ask about her bag. The nurse informed Veronica that she had given it to her boyfriend. Veronica almost choked. So, her mission just became clearer. Find Logan, get her bag, and cut off all his limbs. Easy.

As she walked into the courtyard, she spotted Logan's canary yellow monstrosity of a car in the parking lot. It looked like he had been given a heads up on the news and chose to get to school right before the bell was about to ring. Logan started to make his way through the courtyard ignoring all the congratulations from the male population and wistful looks from the female population. Veronica practically pushed people out of her way as she went toward him. She thought fleetingly of how this would look to others but she had priorities. She needed that CD.

As Logan saw Veronica approaching, he thought there was no way she could be this stupid. Now people would start believing those insane rumors. He slowed his pace so that when they met they would be on the outer edge of the courtyard where fewer people were gathered. The closer to Logan that Veronica got, the more apprehensive she felt. She made eye contact with him and found that he seemed more embarrassed about the rumors than her. Serves him right. She had known what would happen when people saw them together and she repeatedly asked him to leave her alone. Jackass, just didn't listen. They each stopped a couple of feet from each other, both caught in each other's hardened glare. So, showdown at the OK Corral. They each waited for the other to draw first blood. Both wanted to look away but couldn't. Too preoccupied, they forgot to take into account what they looked like to everybody else. What others observed was two of Neptune's most popular looking at each other in what could only be described as passionate longing. To Logan and Veronica it was passion but on the other end of the continuum. Passionate loathing was more their style.

Veronica realized that Logan was looking for a way to avoid any interaction with her whatsoever. Normally that was fine with her but she needed that CD. Fine, she'd give in she thought taking measured steps toward him. Logan almost audibly gulped at her advancement. He hoped she didn't notice. Neither of them broke he stare. At this point, Veronica was determined, frustrated, and definitely in search of some payback. A little smirk shifted on her face and she moved her right hand to lay protectively over her stomach. She was sure Logan didn't notice because they were still staring at each other.

"Logan, I believe you have something of mine," she said plainly while her hand circled her stomach.

Logan did not speak for a few seconds unnerving Veronica. "You okay?"

"Fine. Now can you return my stuff?"

"What stuff?" he asked confused.

"My messenger bag, dork." she said still smiling for her audience and rubbing her belly.

"Oh, I left…"

Veronica knew the exact moment that he noticed her hand circling her stomach. He reached down, grabbed her hand, and hauled her to the parking lot as she doubled over in laughter.

"What do you think you are doing?" he snarled.

"What?" she asked innocently almost batting her eyes at him.

"Your….hand….stomach" he stammered out.

"Oh, that. I'm just really hungry today."

"You do know what they're saying about us?…..Of course you know. This was a set up. Thanks, pal."

"Logan, we're more than pals, we're thwarted lov-ahs" Veronica teasingly flirted.

Logan had never wanted to kiss a smile off of someone's face so badly. Wait. Where had that impulse come from? He really needed to plan a weekend in TJ if he was resorting to thoughts of Veronica Mars.

"So, short-attention span boy, my bag?"

"It's in the XTERRA, just short girl." Logan opened the door to his car and fruitlessly searched for her bag before remembering that the Echolls' cars were detailed the previous day. Shit. He did not want to deal with Veronica's crap.

"Logan,' she called out to him, "messenger bag, olive green, square like this"-outlining a square shape with her finger- "strap"- motioning around her shoulder.

Logan got out of the car. "Listen, smartass," he said pointing to her for characterization. Veronica seemed pleased by this term which did nothing for Logan. "My car"-pointing to the XTERRA- "was detailed"-motioning again with his hands- "yesterday"- miming the setting of the sun- "your bag must have been taken out and left in my garage."

"What?" Veronica snapped, "Can't you take care of one thing?"

"I wasn't aware I was supposed to, sweetums," Logan warned with a low growl in his throat. "I'll bring it over after school if it is so important to you."

"Fine," Veronica bit then, "No wait, I'll come over and get it."

Veronica wanted to come to his house. No way. Although he didn't like her, Aaron had been hanging around too much for his liking and nobody, not even Veronica Mars, deserved Aaron Echolls. "No. My parents have got some stuff going. I'll bring it over." Logan said quickly.

"I can come over and get it. No problem." Veronica said thinking that she did not want Logan seeing Jake at her house tonight.

Why was Veronica being so solicitous? It seemed she didn't want him to see whatever boy toy was going to be these tonight. Logan being Logan replied, "I insist. I'll be there around 6:00pm."

Shit. Jake would be these at 6:00pm. "How about 8:00pm?" Veronica suggested.

So, her mystery man would be there early. Well, temptation was too great. "Eight, it is."

The two headed off to class in opposite directions. It would have been nice to say the day was uneventful but the calculating looks at Veronica's stomach (Hey, it was flat), the high-five congratulations to Logan on at least scoring with Veronica (Did people actually believe he touched her?), and the glances they both stole at each other made the day fraught with tension.

Later that afternoon, Logan grabbed a quick sandwich and got his binoculars ready to catch loverboy in the act. At approximately 5:45pm Logan was rewarded when a black limited edition Jaguar pulled up in Veronica's driveway. Veronica's man had money. Who could it be he thought stuffing his mouth with potato chips while watching the car door open and a man in a suite come out. Okay, older man. Veronica sure was exploring her range. Turn around. Turn around. He got his wish, saw the face of Veronica's new man, and almost choked. Jake Kane. No way. Duncan. Was this a father-son deal? No way did he believe Veronica was that skanky but he hadn't really hung out with her in a year. What if the tide had turned?

Maybe Jake wasn't there for Veronica, maybe he was there for Sierra. Thank God. Relief rushed through him as he picked up his binoculars to see if he could confirm this. The front door opened and he saw Veronica walk down the front steps, her arms across her chest. That wasn't so bad. If body posture 101 was correct, that meant she was defensive. He looked at Jake. Jake had an expression of pure love on his face as he gathered the somewhat reluctant girl into his embrace. What!?! Was Jake Kane some kind of sicko perv? Veronica was underage and she was his daughter's best friend and she was his son's ex-girlfriend and she was Veronica.

Logan felt a little sick. He knew from Duncan that Celeste and Jake were in the process of getting a divorce. Could Veronica be the other woman? After pondering the situation, Logan decided that he needed to observe their interaction up close. He grabbed Veronica's messenger bag and took the long way around the backs of the property where the fences stopped. Then he made his way to the house. From the pool area, he could see through the living room Veronica and Jake were seated on the sofa next to each other with drinks. They appeared to be having a conversation but unfortunately there was no sign of Sierra. After what seemed like a lifetime to Logan, Jake and Veronica got up and headed out of the room. Please be going home thought Logan. He ran around the property and hid behind some bushes. He heard the front door open and offered a prayer of thanks.

"I'm sorry that you have to leave so early tonight. It's just that Logan has some of my stuff and he's bringing it over tonight," Veronica apologized.

"Is there something I should know about you and Logan?" Jake teased.

Logan's ears perked up as he waited for the answer.

"God, no. We can barely be in the same room together," Veronica stated firmly.

Not true thought Logan. We can be in the same room, we just can't help taking shots at one another.

"Good," Jake commented, "although I'll have to thank him for helping you out."

"Please Jake, don't say anything. I don't want anyone, least of all him, to find out about us."

Was that confirmation coming from Veronica's own mouth? What kind of screwed up girl was Veronica Mars? Did he really even know her? He watched as Jake's car left and shortly thereafter another car pulled in. He breathed a sigh of relief as Sierra got out of the car and headed in; He didn't think he could handle another surprise tonight.

Logan got up from his position and went to the door. Before he rang the bell, Sierra opened the door surprising Logan. He heard Veronica shout something to Sierra about not being able to practice tonight because he was coming over. Sierra let out a grin and answered, "He's here," and in a softer voice, "Welcome, Logan."

"Thanks Miss Reynolds."

"Call me Sierra. Logan, would you like to stay for dinner? I owe you a huge thank you for helping Veronica. I was planning something more formal but please stay for dinner tonight." Sierra shot her niece, who was coming down the stairs, a warning glance telling her this was not open for discussion.

Logan who saw an opportunity to make Veronica uncomfortable, agreed. If you asked Logan's opinion, the dinner was a delightful affair. Sierra was interested in everything about him. Veronica was shifty, watching him closely and frequently glancing at the messenger bag. What was so important in that bag? Truefully, he'd looked through it and all he found were schoolbooks, a notebook, a broken cell phone, a CD, and strawberry lip gloss. Okay, he knew it was strawberry because he tasted it, but he was curious. Logan thought about the items and figured it was either the cell phone or CD that Veronica was jonesing for because although he wouldn't admit it to anyone else, he knew Veronica could make straight A's in her sleep.

He was determined to find out what was up with her and luckily Sierra provided the opportunity. After dinner, Sierra excused the two by suggesting they could hang out. Veronica took off for the messenger bag but Logan reached it before her.

"I'll carry it for you", he offered gallantly picking up the bag.

"Gee, thanks. I'm sure it weighs a ton," Veronica said sarcastically.

They made their way to the media room. No way was Veronica taking Logan to her room. When Logan sat the bag down, Veronica started toward it.

"So, what's so important about the bag or should I say the contents?"

Veronica jumped back a little startled, "You looked in my bag?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders in answer to her question. Veronica started in on him with a lecture on privacy but Logan knew this was nothing but a diversionary tactic. He tried again. "What's so important in the bag?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. Then you won't mind if I take this," he said while swooping in and grabbing the CD. He watched Veronica's face go all bright red and knew he had chosen correctly.

"No," she shouted as she reached for the CD but it was no use. Logan was too tall and she was too short. She sincerely wished that she could set him on fire. Veronica thought about giving him a shove with a burst of air but then the CD might fall and break.

"What's on the CD, Veronica?"

"I don't know."

"I. Don't. Believe. You."

"All right, it's a message from one of my boyfriends."

"Try again," Logan said not accepting the lie although Jake Kane still made him a little queasy.

"It's college stuff."

"Nyet, next answer and remember Veronica three strikes and you're out," Logan said motioning breaking the CD.

Veronica shifted uncomfortably. She knew he was serious and would take and/or destroy the CD. "Truth. I. Don't. Know." She was close to tears. "All I know is hat it's a message from my father before he died."

Holy shit thought Logan. Sometimes he really was a jackass. "Here," he said handing it to her. Veronica took the CD and gazed at it lost in a trance. Her last message from her dad. For some reason she was having trouble moving. Logan thought that she might never play it so he made the decision for her, taking the CD and putting it into the wall unit. Veronica looked at him, scared to think what was on the CD; Logan pressed play. The room was suddenly filled with static and then "Honey, great news" -Veronica began to tremble when she heard Keith's voice. Logan took her hand in his.- "We got a big break in Lilly's case. I'm going to meet the informant right now. He says that we were right, it's not Abel Koontz but it's not the Kane's either and he has proof. Honey, I can't talk much longer. I'm almost there. This changes everything for us. Who's your daddy?" Keith asked as he ended the call. Veronica choked back a sob as she realized how prophetic those words were. It did change everything for them. Less than ten minutes later Keith Mars would be dead.

Logan's mind struggled with what he just heard. Lilly's killer was still out there and it looked like that person was also responsible for killing Keith Mars. Lilly's killer could be anyone. Veronica and her father had been right all along insisting it was someone else. He looked at Veronica and gathered her in his arms and let her cry. He didn't know how long he held her like that, only that the front of his shirt was soaked with hot tears. When Veronica backed away from him, he felt cold and alone. Logan opened his mouth to say something but Veronica stopped him saying, "Logan, I know you have a lot of questions but could we please not get into this tonight. If you were ever my friend, please not tonight." She turned to get the CD from the system while Logan quietly left the house. Each left the other to their own thoughts that night. Neither received any sleep.

**Aftermath**

The next day Logan and Veronica went to school exhausted. Neither of them noticed the day. They got along by rote. If either of them had bothered to pay attention, they would have known that they were the primary focus of conversation. Most people were saying how miserable they looked because they were forced apart. Logan only focused in on Veronica at the end of the day when he told her he would be over her house later.

Logan grabbed an hour of sleep then headed over to Veronica's house. He figured he was getting quite good bypassing security by going around the back. He was shocked to see Veronica and Jake in the living room again. Same situation as yesterday. What. The. Hell. He rushed around to the front in an attempt to catch them somehow but short of barging in, he couldn't see how that was possible. This is when he needed Veronica. Ironic, he needed Veronica to spy on Veronica. Reluctantly, Logan took the only option he had and rang the doorbell. It took a couple of minutes for the door to be answered by Veronica. She was ushering Jake out telling him that it was unfortunate but Sierra wouldn't be home until late. Jake went along with her lies and mumbled something about catching Sierra lather.

Jake greeted Logan and said he looked forward to seeing both him and Veronica on Friday. "What?' they said in unison. "Friday. Lynn's welcoming party that she's hosting for Veronica and Sierra," Jake explained. "I didn't know anything about it," Logan said. "Maybe, she doesn't want you there," Veronica said snottily. Jake coughed covering a laugh, excused himself, and left.

"Did you know about a party Friday?" Logan asked Veronica.

"I remember Sierra saying something but I wasn't really paying attention." Drat Sierra. It was during one of Veronica's lessons that she mentioned the party. Veronica needed all her concentration on her task and Sierra had used it to her advantage. Sierra probably hoped to just spring it on her again at the last minute.

"Well Mars, I guess you finally get your dream of coming over to my house for some action," Logan suggestively insinuated.

"I guess. I mean you won't be there so I guess that's the only time I'd consider getting any action at your house."

"Oh, you wound me Mars," Logan played grasping his hands over his heart. He laughed at her and she glared at him taking his hand and dragging him up the stairs. "Where are you taking me Ronnie, to your den of pleasure?" he feigned fright as he asked.

"If there was any pleasure associated with it before, there won't be once you enter it."

"Okay, S&M it is."

Veronica tugged Logan's hand hard as she opened the door to her room. Logan looked around the room and was surprised at how comfy it looked with the glass doors, balcony, large space, comfy pillows everywhere and he did mean everywhere. He also took in the king-sized bed with dark blue silk comforter for future notice. As he was about to comment, Veronica caught his eye and issued a silent warning. "What? I was just going to say that no person as small as you needs a bed that big," Logan said. It was not really what he was going to say at all, especially with all the pictures he now had of Veronica lying in that bed…with him. He tore his gaze away from the bed and back to her. Another mistake, her eyes were too…too much. Quickly, he looked down at the floor and saw the pile of files and a laptop. "So this is where we begin?" he asked not sure if he was only referring to Lilly's case. "Yes," she answered.

**The Beginning**

"Pop a squat," Veronica ordered Logan as she sat Indian style next to the pile of materials. Logan did as he was told and sat next to Veronica. "I'm not sure where to start but I think it'll help if we go over my files." Veronica accessed the files and turned the computer so Logan could see it. On the screen was a picture of Lilly and Veronica smiling and hugging each other. At the sides of the screen were folders on several people including Logan.

"You kept a file on me?" he asked genuinely hurt. "I loved Lilly. There is no way that I would hurt her."

"I loved Lilly. She means so much to me, now more than ever," Veronica said thinking about her sister, "That's why I have to find out the truth. No matter what. I owe Lilly and she would want me to."

"But they caught the killer. Abel Koontz confessed. He's on death row," Logan rationalized.

"Logan just look," Veronica said as she opened her timeline and quick fact sheet on he case. She pointed out that Lilly's shoes were photographed in her room the day of the crime but were found at Abel's houseboat two weeks later. "It was a plant, Logan." Veronica went on to say that Abel Koontz was dying and his daughter received a huge cash settlement.

"Who would pay that much money?..No wait, the Kanes."

"The Kanes paid the settlement. There's a paper trail on that and it's one of he aspects that points to them as suspects."

"And the others?"

"When my dad questioned the Kanes at their house that night, they said the staff had the day off. Dad found that someone had put Duncan's soccer uniform in the wash and the washer buzzer went off while he was there. I don't know about you but I wouldn't have the presence of mind to wash clothes after I'd just seen a loved one's dead body."

Logan began looking a little more convinced.

"Also I discovered a traffic ticket picture of Lilly driving through a red light that shows she was alive several hours after her time of death. No one has alibis anymore."

"Can I see the picture?" Logan choked out.

Veronica handed him the picture of Lilly driving through the stoplight smiling and singing away. Her vivaciousness, energy, and life practically jumped off of the picture. It was difficult to come to terms with someone so vital no longer being alive. Logan's eyes filled with tears for the girl he had loved. Veronica's followed suit.

They both composed themselves after a minute. Logan refocused on the case. Now that he was sure that Veronica was right-and wasn't that something switching to your enemy's side-they needed to find Lilly's killer. "Where do we start?" Logan inquired.

"We? Logan, I'm showing you this to answer some of your questions because you cared about Lilly and frankly because I was backed into a corner after you heard my father's message. There is no way that I'm going to allow you to become actively involved in this. It's too dangerous." She didn't need to mention Keith. They both thought of him. "I'll just give you the information and take care of he rest of it myself."

"Ahh, sweetums. Are you protecting me? I didn't know you cared. Now I'm in the same league as drug dealers and bike gang leaders. Mom would be so proud," Logan said sarcastically.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm reserving the right to hurt you for myself." Veronica realized too late her comment's suggestiveness.

"Looking forward to it, DoMARSatrix."

"Seriously, Logan. It's too dangerous. I don't want anybody else hurt or worse."

"Even me?"

"Even you," Veronica said quietly.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but can we come to a compromise. Say we discuss each situation as it happens and go on from there?"

"Okay, Logan," Veronica answered with no intention of telling him.

Logan knew Veronica had no intention of telling him but he was counting on his Mars-o-meter to give him a heads up. It was strange that even when he was younger and first came to Neptune, there was a certain connection between him and Veronica. He was really accurate knowing her true feelings and knowing when she was lying or telling the truth. Veronica always hated it when they were younger and he would call her on her crap by saying his Mars-o-meter didn't think so. Lilly always thought it was hysterical because Veronica was an excellent liar while Duncan was strangely put off by Logan's intuition.

For the rest of the night, they both reviewed the information in the files. Every once in a while, Logan asked for clarification or made a comment. Veronica was at first surprised at how astute Logan was but looking back she realized he was always astute, he just applied it to dumbass activities in the past.

Interrupting Logan's concentration, Veronica asked, "Logan are we being honest with each other?"

"Yes. About this yes."

"I have something that I haven't added to the electronic case files yet but I don't want you to freak out."

Logan thought he knew what she was referring to. "I know what you probably found out."

Veronica looked shocked. He knew?

"I came home from TJ early that day and went to find Lilly to break up with her. I saw her at the car wash but I didn't want to waste my time dealing with her so I wrote her a note breaking up with her and put it in a shot glass in her car. Then I left to go back to TJ." Logan looked at Veronica, "So, I guess I'm a suspect now too."

Veronica surprised him and made a quick decision. "I don't think so, Logan and unfortunately that's not what I have to tell you."

Now its Logan's turn to look shocked as Veronica hands him a file marked Eli Navarro. He opened it. Deep in his gut he knew what he's going to find confirmation of and there, in the black and white of copied love letters, is his proof. He skimmed at a few more sheets in the file before throwing it down after he read a note from Lilly to Weevil professing her love for him.

"Damn it," he repeatedly said his hands running through his hair, pacing the length of Veronica's room. He wanted to let his anger out and hit something. He looked around the room for option…high priced electronic equipment, Veronica, and the world's supply of pillows. They were everywhere: large, small, square, round, silk, cotton, bejeweled, tasseled. There was every variety. How very therapeutic. Logan stared at the assortment of pillows. Veronica, saw his intent reached down, grabbed his hand, and dragged him out the door. "Not my pillows," she said firmly. Was her obsession with pillows a bit much?

Veronica guided Logan out of the house and took him to a private part of the beach. "Okay, now."

"What you want me to hit you?" Logan asked incredulously.

"Violence is not the answer. You need to let it out."

"Let what out?" Logan asked but he knows she knows and he's stalling.

"Your anger, Logan…at Lilly"

"I am not mad at Lilly. I love Lilly. I'm angry at the son of a bitch who tried to weasel his was into her life. I'm angry at the thought of him touching her or talking to her or in any way sharing time with her. Time that I didn't have. I'm angry at Yolanda for kissing me that weekend. I'm angry that Duncan was clueless and didn't stop Weevil. I'm angry with you" Logan went on a tirade and icily glared at Veronica.

"Fine let me have it."

This shocked Logan. "You were her best friend and my friend. Why didn't you stop it? You've used your powers"-at this word Veronica blanched- "before to stop harassment. You could have stopped it."

"Logan, look at me. I didn't know. Lilly, you know her. She had so many secrets. I feel like I just knew about the tip of the iceburg. Even if I did know, what makes you think I could stop a juggernaut like Lilly?" They stood quietly for a few minutes before Veronica continued, "Anyway, I'm not who you're mad at…or Yolanda or Weevil or Duncan. Logan, let it go."

"Fine. So, I'm mad at her for treating me like garbage, for loving everyone and no one, for dismissing my feelings, for treating me like shit on the bottom of her shoe." Enraged, Logan shouted repeatedly, "I hate you, Lilly Kane!", before falling to his knees crying.

Veronica walked over to him, kneeled, and pulled him into a hug. His sobs for the girl he loved felt freeing in a way. No longer did he have an idolized version of Lilly and it was nice. Veronica felt her own tears begin to flow as she just held him. He sat back and turned to the ocean.

"Veronica, do you think she ever loved me?", Logan asked hesitantly.

"I know she did."

"Just not in the same way that I loved her. She loved me like I was her favorite game. One where she knew all the rules but would cheat to come out the winner. The thing is even your favorite game gets old after awhile. So you put it on the shelf and it sits there before, hopefully, sometime you remember how much fun it was to play."

"Logan" Veronica said sympathetically.

"No, I treated her like she was a goddess and that was probably wrong too. No one can live up to that. They shouldn't have to."

"Whatever else I have to say about you Logan, one thing that I know is that you would never hurt Lilly. You loved her and you tried your best with her."

They looked deep into each other's eyes before Logan nodded and left. Veronica sat on the beach alone processing the events of the evening before heading home.

**Welcome to the '09**

The rest of the week passed without much happening, at least on the scale that Veronica was used to. Sierra had upped her training to include manipulating fire, Duncan made numerous attempts to talk to her but she kept brushing him off, the student body was obsessed with her and Logan, and Logan? Well, they really hadn't spoke again. She was a little disappointed but would never admit it. Veronica was just glad he hadn't gone after Weevil.

As for Logan, he was going to talk to her but he needed to cool off. Then when he went over to her house, he saw Jake Kane's car again. No Sierra and this time when he looked, they weren't in the living room. They weren't anywhere visible from the outside. Logan thought about somehow scaling the wall to her bedroom but dismissed that idea as being either too heroic or too pervy. So, he just left.

Finally, the week had ended and weekend could begin. Lynn's welcoming party was tonight. Veronica wasn't that excited but Sierra was and she kept trying to boost Veronica's spirits.

"Aunt Sierra, you forget that I've been to these kinds of parties before and for me it's not a good experience."

"Maybe, you'll change your opinion tonight."

"Doubt it", Veronica said caustically as she went upstairs to change. One thing that Veronica did like about tonight was her dress. It was a scarlett red mini that had a bit of lycra in it to give a good fit. The dress had a scoop neckline and no back. She wore her hair up in loose curls to show off her neck and wore minimal make-up. Of course, strappy heels completed the outfit. Veronica took a couple of deep breathes before going off to find Sierra for the party.

Lynn had outdone herself for the party. There were more people there than Veronica expected. She figured they were they there to meet Sierra. Veronica hadn't really seen anyone she could hang out with, not too many of her peer 09ers came. She went around the room trying to be enthusiastic and polite to everyone.

Logan watched from a corner as Veronica mingled around the room. She looked so beautiful, he was almost afraid to ruin the moment and approach her. Logan caught her giving the Veronica fake smile to people introducing themselves, then he looked in disbelief as Veronica smiled genuinely at someone. At Jake Kane. This was too weird even for him. He made a monumental decision that Veronica needed a bodyguard and he was just the person to do it.

"You're looking all red and juicy tonight", Logan commented.

Veronica turned at Logan's voice and smiled at him. Again, genuine. "Your mother did a wonderful job, it's gorgeous in here."

"Thanks, I think she really enjoyed throwing this party. She loves both you and Sierra."

"Well, the feeling is mutual."

"So, doyouwanttodancewithme?", Logan rushed out.

"It wouldn't be unheard of", Veronica said gesturing to all of the couples on the floor.

Logan smiled and led her closer to the dancers before pulling her into a tight embrace. Normally, Veronica didn't dance too close with guys but with Logan it felt right and well, normal to be close. Logan's one hand was splayed across her bare back. Veronica swore she felt heat radiating from his hand. Her cheek was pressed up against his chest. She listened to his heartbeats as they were more enticing than the music.

Lynn and Sierra watched from the side next to Jake. "Now that is a beautiful couple", Lynn remarked. Sierra agreed. Jake even remarked on how well Logan and Veronica looked together. Unfortunately, Duncan was standing behind his father and heard all of the comments. He looked out onto the floor and saw Logan holding Veronical very tenderly, both of them looking lost, swaying in the moment. Duncan's anger built up in him as he stalked onto the dance floor.

The music had just ended and Logan still held Veronica close. Veronica lifted her face up to look at Logan. Duncan reached them at that point. He grabbed Veronica's shoulder and pulled her away.

"We need to talk.", Duncan said pulling Veronica toward him.

"Look Duncan, now isn't the time," Veronica said pulling her arm back.

"It's important. We need to talk now." Duncan said forcefully.

"Fine."

Duncan made his way to an empty study away from the party. Logan and Veronica followed from behind. As they entered the room, Duncan noticed that Logan was still with them. "This is none of your business," Duncan said to Logan.

"If Veronica asks me to leave then I will." Logan said looking at Veronica.

"Logan could you just wait outside for me" Veronica asked.

Duncan was pleased that Veronica asked Logan to go but he was less than pleased that she asked Logan to wait for her. Duncan closed the study doors after Logan left but Logan stayed right outside the doors. Duncan went to Veronica and got straight to his point. "Veronica, I want to get back together with you. I love you"

"Duncan, I don't know if I can do this now. I'm still too mad at you."

"Mad at what? Veronica, we're perfect together. You know it. I know it. The only reason I broke up with you is because Celeste interfered. I want you back in my life. There's nothing more important to me than you. We're the perfect fit. Me and you. It's like it's destiny. You turn out to be Jake's biological daughter and I turn out not to be his biological son. The fates are trying to tell us something." Duncan said convincingly.

Veronica was glaring at Duncan, her face red. "Duncan, we do not belong together. It's been over for awhile."

"How can you say that? Is this about Logan?"

"About Logan? What does her have to do with this? Logan is not the issue. This is about me and my feelings. Maybe you should have considered them before."

"Veronica, I haven't thought of anything else but you. You are my great love. You're my soul. You're my other half. You're my destiny. You are my everything. We're storybook, the prince and his princess."

Duncan's ramblings were really staring to creep Veronica out. "Duncan, I shouldn't be your everything. Maybe that's part of your problem."

" But Veronica, we're perfect. That night we spent together proves it." Duncan said clueless to Veronica's shocked reaction.

"What?" Veronica said suddenly anxious.

"Our night together at Shelley's party, how we both wanted each other and how our feelings led to actions and the most beautiful moment of my life", Duncan said wistfully.

Veronica was in tears at this point. She doesn't want to believe what Duncan was saying to her. She started shaking her head.

"Veronica, what is it?," Duncan asked finally buying a clue. Duncan advanced to hold her.

"Stay away from me!", Veronica said steely.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? That's a laugh," Veronica sobbed, "You break up with me. I can take it. You don't tell me that I'm your sister. Again, horrible but I can take it. Then you have sex with me still thinking that I'm your sister." Veronica yelled not wanting to say the r-word.

"Veronica, we both wanted it. You just had to loosen up," Duncan said trying to calm her down. He had no idea why she was getting upset.

The words registered on Veronica. Calmly, to prevent a total breakdown she asked, "And how did you loosen me up? Wine, roses, soft music, sweet words, candlelight, massage?"

"Look, I took some GHB from Sean. I thought maybe you needed some fun. I just wanted to help you."

"Help me? Okay, let me get this straight. You drugged me and even thinking that I was your sister you proceeded to rape me?" Veronica yelled out him in despair.

"No, we made love. You were there."

"Being physically there yes, but I don't remember anything. Duncan, how could you have done this to me? I loved you and you…Did you ever love me? You took advantage of me. It was planned. You're not so dumb that you don't know what GHB does and you gave it to me. Do you know what that morning was like for me? How confused and scared I was? How I lost trust with everyone after that? Are you proud of yourself, you son of a bitch?"

"Veronica, we can get past this. Maybe it was a mistake," Duncan said advancing on Veronica.

"Get away from me, you bastard," Veronica screamed and inadvertently pushed him back with her power.

At that moment, Logan rushed through the door, his eyes searching to find Veronica. He took in her devasted appearance then looked to find Duncan who is sprawled across the floor. "What did you do to her, asshole?", Logan siad with blazing eyes. He wanted to beat the shit out of Duncan for whatever he had done to Veronica but Veronica was crying and he felt a stronger need to comfort her. He pulled her into his embrace.

Duncan looked menacingly at Logan and rose up. "Get your hands off of her. She's mine, forever."

Veronica shrank away from Duncan's close presence. Logan couldn't help himself. He momentarily let go of Veronica then hauled off and punched Duncan in the face. As if nothing had happened he went back to Veronica and put his arm around her. Veronica's face broke into a little smile as Logan said, "Come on, let's blow this party." The two left the party side by side stopping only for Veronica to tell Sierra she was leaving. Sierra took in her niece's state and agreed.

Logan and Veronica made their way to their "private spot" on the beach. Veronica's eyes still shone with tears. "Do you want to tell me about it?" Logan asked.

Veronica knew that if she told Logan about this, it would mean that she trusted him and he was a friend. Really, her only friend. "Can I ask you first what we are to each other now?"

Logan considered and said, "I hope that we're getting to be friends."

Veronica approved of this answer so she went on. "I guess I should start with Shelley Pomroy's party. Do you remember it?"

"For what little time I was there, yes."

"Well, I don't." Veronica grabbed Logan's hand as she continued. He didn't even think she was aware of doing this. "That night someone slipped me GHB. I woke up in the guest bedroom naked," Veronica said looking at Logan. Logan registered what Veronica was saying. "Tonight, Duncan, my first boyfriend, admitted he slipped me the GHB because he wanted me to have fun," Veronica laughed through her tears at that point. "If that wasn't enough, he cooked up some sick little fantasy where he thought I was coherent enough to have sex…no according to him it was make love with him."

"Veronica, I had no idea. I'm sorry. I will kill him for this," Logan said as he took his other hand to her face and wiped away her tears with it. Veronica leaned in toward Logan and rested her head against his chest.

"Was he always such a rat bastard?", Veronica asked half serious.

Logan laughed, "Yes, I think so."

"Logan seriously, I mean did I miss something?"

"Seriously, I don't think you did. For some reason, and I have my own thoughts on this, Duncan became obsessed with you and the perfect relationship."

"And your thoughts?"

"I think it started as a game for him. A competition between him and me."

"For what?"

"You," Logan said softly not meeting her eyes.

"But we," gesturing to herself and Logan, "were never anything."

"There was a time when I thought we could be."

Veronica is shocked to hear this, much less for Logan to admit it. "When?"

"When I first came to Neptune and saw you on that soccer field. You were so beautiful and exuberant. It was a bonus that you didn't care about status and practically ignored me when we first met. I told Duncan and Lilly about my feelings but the next day Duncan came to school and began courting you. I knew he and Lilly had come up with some sort of plan. Being new and with all my baggage, I backed off. Now I wish I hadn't."

"I wish you hadn't either," Veronica answered sincerely.

Hope surged through Logan with her words. They sat in silence for awhile holding hands staring at the ocean. For Veronica, this was a turning point. Who would have thought that Logan would be there for her? Certainly, she wouldn't have. In fact, she would have bet the opposite and lost. Now, they were tied together in so many ways. For the first time, Veronica felt hopeful.

Logan looked at the girl beside him. It was strange. When she asked him what she was to him, he answered hopefully friends. Thinking about it, he had never had a relationship with a girl where they were friends. Did he have any friends that were girls? Honestly, he couldn't think of one. Sure, he was friendly to them but friends, no. Not one, not Lilly. Not even Veronica when they first met.

Veronica looked over at Logan. He looked as lost in his thoughts as she had been. "Logan, I need to go. I think I need to talk about what happened with Sierra, but I wanted to thank you for everything. You truly were a friend to me tonight." With that, Veronica leaned over and kissed Logan on the cheek before quickly getting up to go back to her house.

Logan couldn't think of a word to describe what he felt…flummoxed came closest. Since when did chaste kisses on the cheek burn his skin and make his blood boil with excitement? He knew in his heart that he wanted things to go further with Veronica but knew he was still mastering this friends concept. In addition, there were things between them. Primarily, Jake. Although he wanted to question her about Jake, Logan also knew that Veronica needed time to deal. He didn't know how long he could hold out.

Turns out he could hold out about two weeks. Two weeks of getting closer to Veronica talking about the case (They were running into a dead end), swimming, watching TV (South Park for her, Easy Rider for him), taking walks…he was turning into a girl. Veronica even said as much to him one evening when they were just chilling. He threw one of her precious pillows at her and she fell backwards laughing. He responded, "What you see here is one hundred percent USDA prime choice, baby."

When she came up for air, she told him, "Listen to the facts. You use tons of product."

"Well, a guy has to look his best."

"You actually like to take long walks now."

"It raises my metabolism."

"You advised me on what color to paint my toenails," Veronica saved the best for last.

Okay, that was damning. "You were going for fall and you are so a winter," Logan said to make Veronica laugh which she did.

Logan loved the time he spent with Veronica. Every evening ended the same, they hugged each other goodbye. Sometimes, it was the best part of the evening. Then he would go home where his mother would always ask about his evening. He was really proud of his mother. Logan noticed that she had cut back on her drinking dramatically and had stopped taking pills. Lynn was also absent for a couple of hours in the afternoon. When he wanted to know where she was, Lynn told him she was helping Sierra on a new campaign and asked Logan not to tell his father. Fat chance of that happening. Aaron was away on location and even if he was home, it wasn't like they confided in each other. Far from it. It seemed he had a lot to thank Veronica and Sierra for: his mom's seeming sobriety, his new friendship with Veronica, and the closeness between the two families.

However, Logan could feel his tolerance running out. He wanted to know what the deal was between her and Jake. He had kept up an investigation of his own concerning Jake and Veronica. Mainly the two of them just talked. He also saw Veronica and Sierra go into the media room for hours. What was up with that? Probably just TV.

There was one incident that gave him pause. It occurred early on in the first week when Jake came to visit Veronica. As always, Logan watched for the back patio and saw Veronica telling Jake something that upset him because Jake's face changed. He could tell Jake was yelling. Veronica started to yell back at him before Jake grabbed her in a hug. They stayed that way with Jake rubbing Veronica's back and murmurring things to her. Logan felt outraged. He didn't know what was going on but he wanted to protect Veronica from everyone. She was so innocent.

She was a bitch. Friday Logan had tried to talk to Veronica all day at school. He thought she was ignoring him. Logan saw her with just about every other guy at school….Casey, Luke, John, Beaver, even Dick.

Another thing that bothered him was that since his proclamation that Veronica was off limits as a target, many of the 09er boys took that as a sign that she was back in their good graces and started whispering about taking her out. Logan heard the whispers and he wasn't amused. He thought he might start up the pregnancy rumor again just so they'd back off. Logan knew that the guys he saw her with weren't just talking about cases which would mean that they were starting to test the waters to see if she would go out with anyone. Would she? Logan thought that might kill him.

What threw him over the edge happened later that day. Veronica came out of the shower after her gym class to find her clothes thrown in the toilet. Meg came to her rescue by lending Veronica her cheerleading uniform. Logan heard what happened through the grapevine and rushed off to find Veronica. He saw her walking steadily toward the exit and ignoring all the catcalls and comments. He found himself wanting to react to the comments and slam his so called friends into the lockers. What they said to her wasn't really bad but they shouldn't even be looking at her in that outfit. It was too form fitting and revealing. What was he thinking, he'd be a nudist if he could. Logan hurried to catch up with Veronica because he knew her car was in the shop and she'd need a ride home. When he finally caught up with her, he asked if she wanted a ride. Veronica thanked him but said that she already had one and turned to jog off across the courtyard to the parking lot before he could ask with who. Logan stayed and waited and watched Veronica smile at someone as they pulled up. "No way. Not again." he thought as he watched Veronica hop on the back of Weevil's bike putting her arms around him.

She wouldn't betray him with Weevil, would she? Were Veronica and Lilly that much alike? Why did he always choose the wrong girls? What was he choosing Veronica for? They were friends, right? That meant she was free to date whoever she wanted, right? Rationally, he knew the was yes but he couldn't help the horrible feeling inside when he thought about Veronica and anyone, especially Weevil.

Logan was snapped out of his reverie by Dick coming up to him and slapping him on the back. "Dude, did you see how hot Veronica looked and the way she jumped on that hog. Dude, I'd love her to jump on my hog," Dick shrieked.

"Shut up, Dick," Logan said shoving Dick to the ground then turning his back and walking away.

"Don't get your panties in a twist because she likes hanging out with other people over you," Dick yelled from his flattened position.

Logan stopped walking and put his hands up in a gesture of patience. "Sorry dude" he heard Dick mumble.

Logan knew that he would talk to her tonight one way or another.

When Logan called and asked Veronica to go walking with him on the beach that night, he hoped his anger would be under control. Logan and Veronica met at the edge of their properties and walked down to the beach in silence. There were hardly any waves breaking and the water looked deadly still. Veronica was nervous, she could tell that what Logan wanted to talk to her about was serious. "What do you need to talk about?," Veronica asked while wringing her hands.

"I need to know if we are friends."

Whew. That was easy. "Yes, of course we are."

"Being new to this friends thing, honesty is important, right?"

Okay, maybe Logan had lied to her. She'd forgive him. She nodded.

"We can tell each other anything, right?"

Now, she started to get nervous. Had he seen something? "Sure if we want, no pressure," Veronica said hedging.

"What's going on with you and Weevil?"

Veronica almost laughed in relief. "Nothing. We're sorta friends and he was helping me out on a case."

"You could've asked me," Logan said almost pouting.

"No, this required Weevil's special skills."

"Weevil has special skills? Will they get him into the Ivy League?"

"Stop. Weevil's okay. If you got to know him, you'd find that out for yourself. Is there anything else?"

"Now that you mention it, something has been on mind for awhile and I've wanted to ask you about it."

"Shoot," Veronica said not knowing how appropriate that word would turn out to be.

Logan, who had thus far taken it easy on her, started in. It was like a volcano was building to an eruption. "I want for you to tell me what's going on between you and Jake Kane."

Veronica felt the bottom drop out from under her. The initial shock prevented her from answering quickly. Logan knew? No, he couldn't. No one would tell. Sierra wouldn't, Jake wouldn't, she hadn't. Which left Duncan. Did he tell before he was shipped off to boarding school? Gathering herself, Veronica said calmly, "Me and Jake Kane, you can't be serious."

"Try me. What is going on?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit"

"Logan, nothing is going on. You have to believe me."

Logan felt like he had been slapped in the face. She was lying to him. When had he come to believe that she wouldn't lie to him he thought as his anger boiled over. "Veronica, you and Jake have been having secret meetings almost every night. I know he's not there for Sierra because she's never home when he's there. So, he's seeing you. What is going on?," Logan said with more force.

"You've been spying on me? Logan, how could you? What I do with my life is my business and no one else's. You invaded my privacy and looked into something that you had no right to," Veronica said angerly.

"That's rich coming from you the queen of invasion." Logan sneered.

"You know it's not the same. Would you like it if I spied on your house?"

Logan winced thinking of what happens when Aaron is home.

"I didn't think so. So lay off Jake and I."

"But I have to know."

"Why? What purpose does it serve? I'm still the same person no matter what my answer. My relationship with Jake is off limits."

"So you're admitting that you have a relationship with him?" Logan choked.

Veronica did not dignify his question with an answer. Her not answering the question was driving him crazy. She was obviously hiding something bad. Her betrayal was killing him. "What kind of relationship? Are you having sex with him? Do you need an older man? What kinda thing are you into a father-son pair?", Logan spouted but when he reached the last comment, he knew he had gone too far.

Veronica reached back and slapped him across the face. He was stunned. "Leave," Veronica said without any feeling.

"Veronica, I…I," Logan stammered.

"Leave before I do something I regret," Veronica said turning away from him and toward the water.

Logan complied with her wish and left. He looked back once to see her watching the now stormy, choppy water. He felt as though he had left the best part of him on that beach.

Veronica had a millon different emotions rushing through her. She was angry, perhaps angrier than she had ever been because she had let him back into her life and on a much deeper level. He had filled a void that was once again empty. Just thinking about it made her blood boil.

"I think you need to calm down," Sierra said from behind her as she walked onto the beach and motioned toward the waves that were now seven feet high with a choppy break.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying but he makes me furious."

"I guess I can assume we're talking about Logan."

Veronica nodded.

"What happened?"

"Everything was going along fine these past two weeks. I was having the best time with him as my friend again. Then Logan asked to talk to me tonight. First he started asking questions about friendship and I thought he had done something wrong. Then he asked me about Weevil which was not a big deal. Finally, he got to what he came for and asked me about Jake."

"Oh"

"Yeah, "oh" was pretty much how I reacted until I found out he had been spying on Jake's visits."

"So what happened next?"

"I raged at him and then he started being an ass. He questioned whether I liked a father-son pair. I slapped him and told him to leave before I really hurt him. Sierra, I really felt like I could and that scared me too."

"Honey, I know you wouldn't hurt Logan ever. You wouldn't hurt someone you care for. It's just not you. I'm sorry things went so badly for you but when you calm down I want you to think of this from Logan's point of view."

"He was wrong, Sierra."

"Maybe, but I believe he had the best intentions. Think about it this way, how did you feel when you found out Lilly and Duncan had kept things from you?", Sierra said as she looked intently at Veronica, "Now imagine how Logan feels knowing you're keeping something from him. With all he's been through, he probably feels that another person has disappointed him too," Sierra said noticing the waves had calmed a little.

"I'll think about but I can't promise anything."

**10:15 On A Saturday Night **

The next morning Veronica woke feeling a little lost. She stumbled around the house for awhile before Sierra suggested she call someone up and do something. Veronica's first thought of Logan was quickly squashed so she called Meg and Mac. Mac took a little convincing but eventually agreed to meet them on the beach. Veronica opted for Dog Beach as she didn't want to set foot on their beach yet.

The girls arrived there fairly early and copped a prime spot. They talked for a bit about Neptune gossip that for once did not include Veronica, then they concentrated on tanning. The girls were interrupted when a shadow fell over them. Veronica glanced up excitedly then her face fell as she realized it was Cole, Meg's boyfriend.

"Hello ladies, how are the waves today?

"Cole, none of us surf.", Meg answered while propping up on her elbows.

"That's too bad. You could have joined us guys out there but I guess you can just keep the home fires burning." Cole told her.

Veronica looked over expectantly when Cole mentioned guys only to find Beaver and Dick Casablancas and Casey Gant. They waved to her and she waved back. Casey came over to the girls and asked Veronica if she would like to learn how to surf.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?", Veronica asked.

"Umm", Casey was about to say Logan when Veronica motioned toward Mac, " Yeah, if you want to learn too umm…" -"Mac", Veronica provided-"Yeah Mac, we can teach you too."

"No thanks, I'll sit here and keep Meg company," Mac responded.

"Whatever. So, Veronica you joining us?"

"Okay. Sure. How hard can it be?"

Hard was an understatement. She found out how difficult surfing was quickly wipeout after wipeout. The guys were great about it, ribbing her just a little. Casey was a great teacher, he was very patient with her. Veronica thought she was finally relaxing and having fun when she felt someone staring at her. Her eyes scanned the beach and locked in on Logan whose stare was piercing. He had his board in hand. She broke eye contact and focused in on the pointers Casey was giving her. Veronica was determined to not wipe out this time. After Casey gave her encouragement, Veronica took off. She could feel her excitement and residual anger building as she hoped up on the board in a standing position. The wave began building beneath her; others noticed but Veronica didn't. She looked back at the boys to see if they were proud of her and that's when she noticed the size of the wave. OMG, her control snapped and the wave came crashing around her throwing her board one way and her the other. The chord snapped and Veronica slammed head first into the water. Logan took off as soon as he saw her; he noticed the others did as well. "Please let her be alright", he offered a prayer. Halfway there, he noticed Gant had reached the spot where she fell and was diving into the water. Casey came back up pulling Veronica with him. He leaned her upper body on the board as she choked out water. After she regained her strength, Casey told her to sit on his board while he moved to sit behind her. The others had arrived by that time and were asking if she was okay. "Just fine," she replied meeting Logan's eyes only for a second. "Listen, I'm going to take Veronica in so she can rest and get something to drink," Casey said and pushed off before the others could comment.

Riding double on a surfboard basically meant that Casey was lying on top of Veronica while paddling onto the shore. Logan let out a growl as he observed his "friend." "Did you see Veronica work that wave in the beginning? I could really use someone who knows how to ride like that," Dick said to the group. Trust Dick to make him angrier, he thought as he pushed Dick off his board. He turned to see Casey help Veronica back to the girls who all hovered over her. Casey stayed on shore for a bit talking to Veronica. Then something that Veronica said made Casey smile widely. Shortly after, Casey joined the boys to finish surfing. As they waited in a pack for the next good wave, Dick broke the silence again, "Casey, dude, you are so lucky to have laid…on top of Veronica." Just when Logan was about to silence Dick, Casey did it for him and pushed Dick off his board again.

"Don't talk that way about Veronica, she's different." Casey said to Dick as Dick came sputtering up.

Shit thought Logan. Although he liked that other people were being nice to Veronica, he didn't want anyone to have feelings for her.

Dick surprised Logan by adding, "I know. I'm gonna ask her out."

"No, you're not," threatened Logan.

"What are you going to do about it?" Dick said with a little nerve.

"Dick, you do like have one, don't you?" Logan said matter of fact.

Casey intruded in on their conversation, "What are you going to do to me, Echolls?"

"For what?" Logan said getting a bad feeling.

"For asking Veronica out and for her saying yes," Casey said snidely.

Logan stared in disbelief at Casey before paddling back to shore. The others were glad Casey took Logan down a peg or two, he was always so full of himself. Dick thought he just might ask Veronica out now too. Beaver thought Veronica was great but he knew he didn't stand a chance with her while Cole made an attempt to memorize the whole encounter so he could tell Meg later.

Veronica and the girls packed their stuff and got ready to leave the beach as Logan stormed onto the sand. He dropped his board without a care and grabbed Veronica's hand saying that they needed to talk. She grudgingly allowed him to lead her away but said, "I'm not sure I want to talk with you. The last one didn't turn out so well. Someone accused me of being a whore. Again."

Logan looked a little guilty at this but pushed on. "You can't go out with Gant."

"What are you, Dr. Seuss?" Veronica said trying to keep her anger in check. Who was he to tell her who she should go out with?

"Don't be cute. Gant is just using you."

"For what?"

"Sex" Logan bit out.

"A 17 year old boy being interested in sex. Color me surprised."

"You can't go out with him. It wouldn't be fair."

"To whom? Me? Casey? No, wait I get it Jake." Veronica said turning and going back to the girls when Logan remained silent.

"No me." Logan answered to no one.

The door slammed as Veronica entered her house. Sierra looked up from her spreadsheets to find her niece in a huff. "I was going to suggest we do a movie marathon tonight but if you're this upset we'll just kick some asses, take names, and dive into Ben and Jerry's.

Veronica smiled a little, "Sorry about the door. I'm just so mad. Sometimes, I want to kick his ass."

Sierra didn't have to ask who. Only one person could get her niece this riled up. "What's he done this time?"

"He basically forbade me to date because it wouldn't be fair to Jake."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he told me flat out that I couldn't date and when I asked him why he said it wouldn't be fair. When I asked to who and said Jake, he didn't answer."

"Maybe we should start our girl night early?"

"I can't. I have a date." Veronica then rushed on, "What is up with Logan. I mean…"

Sierra cut in on Veronica, "You have a date?"

"Yeah, I'm going out with Casey Gant. I can't believe Logan forbidding me…" Veronica went on and on.

Sierra thought it was telling that Veronica hardly mentioned Casey and their date because she couldn't stop talking about Logan.

Casey arrived promptly at 7:30 to pick up Veronica. She looked gorgeous in a pair of white hip hugger pants and a light blue halter top. Sierra and Veronica spent hours trying out different outfits, and Veronica felt great about the one they decided on.

As Casey started up his Porsche, Veronica asked where they were going. "It's a surprise," Casey teased.

"A surprise like you just won the lotto or a surprise like a rampaging killer is making his way toward you?"

"I hope the former," Casey laughed.

"I'm sure it will be."

Veronica was excited when they pulled into the marina. Casey was the perfect gentleman as he opened her car door and held her hand as they made their way to his boat. The deck was lit by candlelight and there was a table adorned with candles and fresh flowers. Soft music played in the background. A waiter stood off to the side to serve them. Veronica was flattered at how much trouble Casey had gone through for her but she was also a little bit nervous about his expectations of her.

"You know the movies and pizza would have been fine with me," she said trying to ease some of her anxiety.

"Yes, but how would my reputation hold up with a date like that. If you give me pizza, I'll be putty in your hands. You could so have your way with me," Casey said picking up on Veronica anxiety.

"I'll store that for future reference," Veronica said some of her tension leaving her.

"Honestly Veronica, I just wanted to make tonight special for you. I think that you're wonderful and I wanted my actions to convey that."

"Mission accomplished. I really appreciate it. It's been a while since anyone had done anything remotely nice for me."

"Hopefully, you'll let me do more things for you in the future."

Veronica smiled gratefully at Casey as they sat down to eat their dinner. It was an enjoyable dinner with excellent conversation. She found herself able to relax and enjoy the night. It was different than when she was with Logan. Logan was all explosive fire, frenetic and intense in everything he did while Casey was like a single flame under glass, constant and safe.

After their meal, Casey asked her to dance. When he took her in his arms, Veronica couldn't help but think of the last dance she shared…with Logan. Veronica made an effort to push those thoughts from her mind and concentrate on Casey but it was like Logan was invading her thoughts. Casey misinterpreted Veronica's withdrawal as uneasiness. "Are you okay? Is this okay with you?" Casey asked.

"Truefully, I'm overwhelmed."

"Do you want to go somewhere else or do something else?"

"That would be alright with me. I'm really having a great time with you but all of this just makes me a little nervous."

"Veronica, I don't expect anything form you but we'll leave. I just want you to have a good time. I head there is a party at Dick's . Does that sound better?"

"Thanks, Casey," Veronica said kissing him on the cheek.

"Score," Casey commented making Veronica laugh.

Five shots, two beers and three Casablancas concoctions and still he wasn't drunk. If he was drunk, Logan would be able to forget about Veronica and concentrate on the barely dressed girls who were currently throwing themselves at him. He felt like he'd been there for hours. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was only 10:15. What was Veronica doing now? Or better yet, what was Gant doing with Veronica? If it were him, hell, he'd already have her cloths off by now. Logan knew Gant wasn't a slacker when it came to matters of the libido. They were alike in that way. A mental picture of Veronica and Casey making out flashed through his mind and his stomach lurched. Logan didn't know if it was from the thought or from the alcohol.

Dick shoved one of Logan's women over and plopped down on the couch beside him. "Logan, there has got to be a piece of tail that you're interested in here. Check out that redhead over there?" Dick motioned toward the front door.

Logan slowly looked toward the door and grunted in reply before turning to look at Dick.

"Whaddya mean? She's hotness personified," Dick slurred and reached over to grab Logan's face and guide it in the girl's direction. Just then the door opened and Casey walked through the door with Veronica. They were holding hands. Logan sprang up from the couch ready to go kick the shit out of Casey. "Hell, yeah. I knew the redhead would get your attention," Dick hooted oblivious to what actually got Logan's attention.

Logan downed another shot before he stalked off toward Veronica and Casey. He stopped in front of them, blocked their path, and stared down at Veronica.

"Logan," Casey minimally greeted.

Without taking his gaze off of Veronica, Logan replied, "Gant, Veronica."

Veronica was rooted to the floor. Her hand, once comfortable in Casey's hand, now felt like it was out of place, like she was guilty of something. Guilty of what? She wasn't doing anything wrong but she pulled her hand away from Casey's anyway. Much to her chagrin, the relief was immediate. She noticed Logan was now smiling.

"Gant, do you mind if I have a minute with Veronica here?" Logan asked not really caring what Casey answered.

"Actually we're in the middle of a date," Casey explained.

"Good, then it's intermission and she can come with me," Logan said while taking Veronica's hand and dragging her away. Veronica turned back and mouthed that she'd be okay to Casey. Her treacherous hand now felt perfectly comfortable in Logan's grasp.

Logan closed the doors off of the library. He studied Veronica. God, she was beautiful. She didn't look particularly angry which Logan took as a good sign. He cleared his throat and she raised her eyebrow. "Look Veronica, there are some things that we need to talk about."

"Gee, déjà vu much. I've been through this with you once, no twice now. Is the third time the charm, Logan?", Veronica said slightly ticked at him.

"I'm hoping it will be. I want to apologize for everything I said. I just didn't want you going out with him."

"Casey is a nice guy, Logan. He's been perfect all evening."

"Perfect, humph. That's what you're looking for?"

"I'm not looking for anything but I refuse to let anyone treat me badly anymore."

"What about you treating me badly?" Logan defended.

"I've never..", Veronica began. Logan grunted. "How?"

"By not telling me the truth."

"Logan, I've always told you the truth."

"You're lying to me now. I'm sure there's something you're keeping from me and that it has something to do with Jake."

"I told you not to bring him up again. What business is it of yours? Do you tell me all of your secrets? I don't think so and I don't ask for them. Why do you need to know?"

"Because I need you." Logan declared as he hoisted her up to meet his descending lips. Veronica felt an explosion inside of her as their lips warred with each other for more. Her hands moved to grab Logan's head as she maneuvered him while his arms seemed to be everywhere on her. Logan broke away before Veronica was ready to end the kiss. She looked at him in shock, "What just happened?"

"We make sense together, Veronica. You and I are far from perfect but for some reason we fit. You know it." Logan proclaimed.

Veronica rested the top of her forehead on Logan's chest. She knew that what Logan said was an undeniable truth, it didn't make things better for her. Logan was not the easiest person to be with; he was full of sharp edges that threatened to puncture those who got close to him. She was all deep valleys and mountains of emotions and secrets. They fit but how or why? If she thought about it the rest of her life, she didn't think that she would be able to come up with an answer. Instead, she decided to accept the fact that Logan made sense to her.

Logan breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't believe that Veronica was taking this well. Usually, she exploded about things as much as him. Veronica would be together with him now and always. Finally, his life was coming together. It would be perfect. Perfect in their imperfections. "I just want you to know that you are so special to me and that I forgive you for everything."

"For everything?" Veronica said pushing back off his chest to look him in the eyes. What did she need forgiveness for?

"Yes. For the whole Lilly thing, for our mutual destruction era, for going out with Casey tonight, and for sleeping with Jake," Logan said blithely unaware that Veronica had stiffened with his every word.

"You forgive me for sleeping with Jake?"

Logan blanched as he heard the words coming from her mouth. "Yes, I know you were probably confused with everything that happened to you and Jake probably took advantage." His arms went to gather her close but Veronica pushed back.

"Let me get this straight. I'm condemned and then forgiven for sleeping with Jake. I suppose us being together means that I have to stop seeing Jake?"

"Yes. I mean I want us to date exclusively."

"What if I don't want to date you exclusively? I should consider Jake and Casey and Weevil…all the others"

Logan was thrown for a loop. How did this conversation get so far off track? Doesn't Veronica want to date only him? Is he willing to take only part of her? "I guess what I'm saying is that I want you to stop sleeping with Jake while you're with me. That would drive me insane. Can you promise me you won't?"

Veronica felt she was close to being driven insane herself. She could tell her temper was getting the best of her and it was manifesting in the lights flickering uncontrollably. Veronica looked deep into Logan's eyes, "No".

"No…as in you'll continue to sleep with Jake?"

"No as in I can't promise you anything where Jake is concerned."

"I guess Jake must be a really good fuck. Did Duncan learn any tricks from him or did it happen the other way around did you start with an amateur and decide to go pro? I guess all of those things that I thought were rumors are actually true about you. You really are a whore!" Logan snapped hurt to the core by her rejection.

At his words several light bulbs exploded in the library. "What the hell?" Logan said at the same time Veronica said, "Shit," and walked away from him.

Veronica took a minute to calm herself from the ramblings of a jackass. When did he get such a low opinion of her? When did she get such a high opinion of him? His words hurt her too much. Why? God help her, she knew. She was falling in love with him. Not without a fight she told herself as she went off to find Casey. She grabbed a couple of shots from the bar and then went to Casey.

"Things not go so well?" Casey inquired.

"About as well as they would if Hitler came back to life."

"Do you want to leave?"

"No, I just need to calm down."

A slow song came over the speakers and Casey pulled her to dance. Logan watched the two from the doorway, a nerve in his face twitching. Casey's hand rubbed soothingly against Veronica's back. This was so different than with Logan thought Veronica and wondered what else was different. She caught Logan watching them and made a decision. Veronica pulled back her face and looked into Casey's eyes willing him to kiss her which he did. It was…nice and that was disappointing. When she broke the kiss, she saw that Logan was gone. Shortly thereafter she asked Casey to take her home.

The door shut behind Veronica. "How was your date, honey?", Sierra asked. Veronica went to her aunt crying. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. Not him. Logan." Veronica choked.

"Tell me about it," Sierra prompted.

"I think that I'm falling in love with the most idiotic, rude man on the planet."

"Isn't that always the case?" Sierra joked. Veronica managed a weak laugh before telling Sierra the whole story. Sierra commented, "Well, I don't think there's enough ice cream in the world to stop the hurt."

"Sierra, what if he's the one? What happens to me if I can't be with him?," Veronica worried.

"I don't think you should worry about that right now until we know for sure that he is the one," Sierra answered although in her opinion, Logan was the only one for Veronica.

**Give Peace a Chance**

After talking with Sierra and crying most of the night, Veronica decided to try to talk to Logan in the morning. She was determined that they would reach at least some kind of understanding. A new maid answered the front door and informed her that Mr. Echolls was in the pool house.

Veronica opened the door to the pool house and looked around the rooms. There was no sign of Logan. She called out his name but got no answer. A couple of pictures grabbed her attention. She was looking at them when she heard the door open. "Logan?"

"Veronica, it's good to see you again," Aaron said leering at her. He was dressed in a silk robe with trunks underneath.

"Hi, Mr. Echolls. I was just looking for Logan," Veronica said trying not to look at him.

"It's Aaron. Logan is out for the day probably surfing. Do you want to wait for him here and keep me company? I'm just reading some scripts," Aaron asked his eyes traveling the length of her body.

"No thanks. I just wanted a quick word with Logan. I have lots to do at home," Veronica said before hurrying out the door. Logan's father really creeped her out. Was he just coming on to her?

Logan entered the pool house and collapsed on the bed. He didn't sleep last night with all of the thoughts running through his head. His mutually exclusive urges battled against each other for dominance. Fatigued and restless were not a good combination. Logan hoped the ceiling fan's methodical rhythm would lull him to sleep but instead he just stared at the fan. Something struck him as odd. It took him a few minutes before he figured it out. There was additional wiring coming off of the fan. It looked like it went to behind the cabinetry against the wall. Logan felt pulled to open the doors. He jimmied the lock open. There was a TV on with a picture of the bed on the screen. What the hell? A camera…who would…before he completed the thought he knew, Aaron.

Beside the TV were several tapes. Logan shoved one in and pressed play. Aaron and Mrs. Casablancas. He shoved in another tape: Aaron and his latest co-star. He shoved in another tape and this one stopped him cold. Aaron and Lilly. He was frozen staring at the screen in disbelief. The he started laughing. Of course, his girlfriend would have sex with his father. This was his life, what was he expecting? Logan took the tapes and placed them in his backpack.

Disgusted by what he had seen, Logan took a couple of bottles of random liquor and headed to his room where he proceeded to drink himself silly. He didn't know how long it was before he went downstairs and into Aaron's study. In a rage, he started to bust Aaron's prize possessions, his awards. He threw a Golden Globe against a painting of Aaron, ripping the painting. A People's Choice award to pieces against the wall. Another People's Choice award went into the fire place. He reached for another (God, how many of those meaningless things did Aaron have?) when Aaron's voice stopped him cold.

"Logan," Aaron said his intent and his direction for Logan understood in just that one word. Lynn gave out a cry of distress before Aaron told her to go upstairs. Logan came back to the study with a belt. Ol' San Antonio, he liked to call it because Aaron had worn it in his one and only Western when he was younger. Ol' San Antonio was probably Logan's longest relationship. His fist beating came from it. It was almost comforting that this belt was still with him.

Aaron grabbed the belt from Logan and shoved him into position. He ripped Logan's shirt open. The belt cracked through the air and hit Logan's fresh skin. Logan did not move an inch. Still another and another lash made contact with his back. Logan lost count at twelve. He began to stumble. Aaron grunted in satisfaction when Logan fell to the floor. The belt dropped to the ground and Aaron began kicking him to the head, to the back, to the stomach. Aaron was relentless in demonstrating his anger at his son. Logan could feel himself drifting in and out of consciousness. With every kick, Logan could feel himself drifting further and further from reality. He didn't know how long it was before Aaron stopped. Logan remembered his mom coming an her cry of pain. He remembered his mother shouting at him to get out of the house because she was worried that Aaron would kill him.

Logan didn't know how he ended up on her doorstep. He rang the doorbell then collapsed on the steps. Sierra found him there, open lash marks and bruises covering his torso and face. She shouted for Veronica to help her. Veronica ran to the door and almost collapsed herself. "Logan!" Blessedly, he was unconscious. Sierra began issuing orders to Veronica. Carefully, they moved Logan to the media room.

Sierra looked seriously at Veronica, "I'm not sure how much I can do on my own. I'm going to need your help. I need to borrow some of your power."

"Anything, just tell me what to do," Veronica said through her tears.

Sierra and Veronica each laid one hand on Logan while clasping their other hands together. "Concentrate and send energy to me," Sierra said. Sierra worked on repairing some of the internal damage first. His ribs and his kidney were fixed before she started concentrating on the lashes. She whimpered as she struggled to fix as much of Logan's body as she could. Sierra knew she wouldn't be able to heal it all even with Veronica's help. Sierra broke contact when she couldn't do anymore and slumped to the floor. Veronica went over to her aunt. Veronica was drained also but since this wasn't her power it affected her to a lesser extent. Sierra told Veronica to get medication to help with the rest of Logan's bruises. Veronica gently rubbed cream over Logan's back and sides, tears streaming down her face. "Don't worry Veronica. I felt him. He's going to be fine." Veronica took Logan's hand and kissed it. She leaned against the couch resting her head against his side. Sierra left them alone.

In the middle of the night, Veronica left Logan and went to talk to Sierra. She entered Sierra's room and laid down on the bed next to Sierra. "Who did this to him?", Veronica asked but she was sure she knew.

"I'm pretty sure his father did. I've been talking to Lynn a lot lately and she's alluded to Logan being abused and has admitted to being abused herself."

"Lynn knows?", Veronica asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but don't be too hard on her. She's tried to leave Aaron three times and wound up in the hospital for her actions. Each time Aaron threatened to keep Logan totally away from her. Aaron has the power to do that and Lynn has been searching for any ammunition that will damn Aaron in court."

"How long has Logan suffered?", Veronica asked not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"I don't know but I think for a long time. There were deep scars on his body."

"I want to help him Sierra, but I don't know how. I know he wouldn't appreciate me seeing him like this but I want to be there for him."

"Veronica, you need to take your cues from him. It's really his secret to give. I'll take care of Logan once he regains consciousness."

After their talk, Sierra went to check on Logan. He awoke briefly and Sierra helped him to a guest room. When Logan got up the next morning, he found Sierra standing vigil over him. Remembering the events of the previous night, he thought he must be in really bad shape. Tentatively, he tested his limbs. Strange, no aches or pains. He sat up to test his back. It was a little sore but nothing compared to what he was used to from Aaron. Logan looked at Sierra ashamed of what she had witnessed. "I'm sorry for coming to your home. I didn't know where else to go or if I could make it far. You shouldn't have had to deal with me."

"Logan stop. I like you and your mother. It was no trouble for me. I would do anything to help the both of you. This in no way is your fault. You have to know that."

"Thank you," Logan said touched by her kind words "Umm…Did Veronica see me?" Logan asked anxiously.

"No," Sierra lied, "I took care of you."

"Could you maybe not tell her about this? I just…I just don't want her to know"

"I won't tell but Logan if you ever need anything or just want to talk Veronica and I are good at that and we're pretty strong."

"That might be nice but I know I've ruined things with Veronica. She hates me," Logan said despondently.

"I don't think Veronica could ever hate you," Sierra said getting up to leave.

"Sierra, I'll get out of here soon. I don't want Veronica to see me."

"You're not going home," Sierra firmly ordered.

"No, I'll go to my friend Dick's house and crash there until Aaron leaves again."

Logan spent the next couple of days at Dick's house. The guys mostly played video games which gave Logan time to think. Think about his home situation and what he was going to do about it. Did he stay there? His mom needed protection too, he couldn't just leave her. He talked to his mom several times assuring her that he was physically fine. Lynn thought he was lying but Logan was telling the truth. The marks on his back just felt like scratches. Whatever Sierra used on him was amazing. He was glad she helped him and that he could count on her not to tell Veronica.

Veronica. This was the one thing that dominated his thoughts. Logan knew that he messed up bad. He was paying for it. Veronica wasn't talking to him and just yesterday he had to watch as Gant presented Veronica with a bouquet of flowers. Bastard. He thought the word only applied to Casey but grudgingly admitted it applied to him as well.

He battled for days over his conflicting emotions. Veronica deserved someone unsullied like Casey, however the thought of Veronica being with someone else made him physically ill. Logan came to the conclusion that it was only Veronica's secrets that were keeping them apart. With more determination than he ever felt, Logan knew he would find out those secrets.

Veronica missed Logan. She really missed him. Veronica wanted to talk to him and comfort him but she stayed away mainly because she thought that if she were near him she'd reveal in some way that she knew about the beatings. She cared too much. She loved the idiot.

**Hammer of the Gods**

Late that afternoon Veronica attempted to put in a practice with Sierra. She was unable to focus on anything and Sierra cut the practice short. "Veronica, why don't you go out tonight and practice. Being close to nature always helps with power control. Veronica was hesitant to do this but with Sierra's encouragement, she agreed. Later that night, Veronica headed for Poseidon's Point.

Poseidon's Point was about a half mile from her house. It was largely deserted due to the danger it presented. About five years back someone had actually died when trying to get to the top. The only way to access the Point was to climb a rocky, steep path of sorts from the beach to the top.

Logan had kept watch of Veronica all week. He didn't go near her house but watched with his binoculars instead. That night saw Veronica as she made her way out toward the beach and he rushed out of his house to follow her. It looked like she was headed to Poseidon's Point. He wondered why she was going there. It was too dangerous. He watched Veronica look furvitively around her making sure that no one was there. She didn't see him. He was too far back. Logan made his way up to the Point and was blown away by what he saw.

"Veronica, you really are a witch," Logan gasped as he stared at her through the clearing at Poseidon's Point. Logan had followed the secretive minx hoping to find out what she was hiding. He thought at best he would discover that Veronica was carrying on an illicit affair. Never in his wildest imagination would he have thought that he'd find Veronica in a clearing in some kind of trance with flames flickering over her outstretched open palms.

Veronica gasped and lost control of the fire at Logan's words. The fire at Logan's words. The fire shot out of her hand to a nearby bush. She rushed over and called water, putting out the fire. Turning, she faced Logan. She expected to see fear and loathing on his face but instead was met with a fascinated expression. "Logan, I.." Veronica drifted off unsure of how to explain. Now she knew how Sierra had felt explaining it to her.

"Yes," Logan prompted with a smile.

"I guess you saw everything that happened?"

"It would be hard to miss flames over your hands and water coming out of nowhere."

"Yeah, I guess so…so, say something."

"I'm not sure the thing with Jake is such a big deal now," Logan said laughing. "Are you going to tell me this time or is it secret city for me."

Veronica went to the edge of the Point and sat down looking straight into the ocean. Logan took his place beside her and looked at the ocean as well.

"I guess the two are connected so I'll tell you both," Veronica said taking a deep breath, "The night of my father's funeral I found out that I was Jake Kane's biological daughter."

Logan's head whipped around to stare at her in shock.

"Jake and my mother were in love and were lovers at times. Shortly after Jake married Celeste and Celeste gave birth to Lilly, my mom found out that she was pregnant with me. She didn't tell Jake. He was married and Celeste had just told him that she was pregnant with Duncan. My mom married my dad and it wasn't until last year that my dad found out about Jake being my biological father. My father wrote Jake a letter to be opened at his death revealing the secret."-She looked at Logan- "I think I've rendered you speechless."

"And Jake was just visiting his daughter," Logan finally said.

"Yes. I wasn't ready for anyone to know. I'm still not ready. It feels weird having him in my life and I'm not ready for other people to talk about it or make judgments. I was hoping for some time, that's why I kept it a secret. Our friendship was too new for me to tell you that and even if it wasn't, I don't know if I would have told you. The news just blew me away."

Logan nodded. "That makes you and Lilly half-sisters."

"Yes. I just wish she were alive. We were always sisters in spirit but for me to know the truth would have made it complete."

"Lilly knew?"

"Of course. She found out the same time as Duncan. That's why he broke up with me."

"Duncan's your half-brother?" Logan said a little sick at the thought.

"That's where it gets more complicated."

Logan grunted. Could it get any more complicated?

"Celeste told Duncan that we were related. He broke up with me. At Shelley's party he had sex with me still believing that we were related."

Logan pulled Veronica over so her head rested against his shoulder.

"Long story short, when Jake told Celeste he wanted a divorce, Celeste informed him that Duncan was not his child. My life is so a trashy talk show."

Logan was flabbergasted. He had wasted so much time being jealous and petty. Over what? He knew that Veronica had faults but none of what he accused her of could ever be true. He had always known that deep in his heart. "Veronica, I want to apologize for everything I said to you. I didn't mean those horrible things, you have to know that. Jealousy got the better of me and I was hurt. Hurt because I knew you were lying to me. I didn't want that kind of relationship again not after Lilly. I believed deep down that you were different but the outside world kept telling me the opposite. I'm so sorry for any pain that I caused you."

"Logan, I'm sorry too. You were being a good friend to me and I didn't trust that friendship. I should have known that I could trust my friend."

"Friends, is that what we are?"

"Yes, I know that now. You're a great friend, Logan Echolls," Veronica said and bumped him playfully.

"Would I ruin this friendship if I said that I wanted more?", Logan asked looking at Veronica with his true feeling in his eyes.

"Do you want more? Is that what you're saying? Stop hedging, Echolls."

Logan put his hand around her face and brought his lips down. Cataclysmic. Their lips and tongues battled for more until they were left breathless. "Yes," Logan said grinning down at her.

Veronica's face broke into a huge smile. "I might be inclined to give you more," Veronica said suggestively pulling him down on top of her. They drank in each other. Logan was the first to break away.

Sitting up, he said, "Alright Miss Mars enough of the diversionary tactics. Tell me what's up with the smoke and mirrors."

"Smoke and mirrors, Logan. You should know that I'm the real deal," Veronica said playfully and called water. A long thin column of water formed over her hand. She moved the water until it was beside Logan. He was spellbound. A glint formed in Veronica's eyes. Had he been watching her, Logan would have been alert and suspicious. Veronica broke her focus and let the water fall drenching Logan.

"Veronica, paybacks are a bitch."

"I just wanted to help you cool off. You looked all hot and bothered."

"Now I can definitely say I'm still bothered. We can work on getting me hot again," Logan said getting up and pulling Veronica into his embrace. They began kissing each other again before Logan again broke away. "How are you doing this?"

"You take your lips and pucker them a little then.." She broke off laughing as Logan glared at her. Veronica explained about her powers and all that Sierra had told him. He made her demonstrate each power. When Veronica got to the part about true love, Logan interrupted her, "Does this mean that I'm your true love?"

"I'm hoping so," Veronica said truthfully.

"I am too," Logan said. Happy at last.

Veronica leaned up to kiss Logan but before she did she asked, "Does this mean I have to stop dating Casey?" Veronica laughed at his expression. Things were going to be okay.

Neptune High was collectively gagging. Veronica and Logan were inseparable. They met before school, in between classes, at lunch, and after school. They were never far from one another. Logan was by far becoming the most romantic guy at Neptune. Often he held her hand and bringing it to his lips kissed it. Meg suggested that Logan give lessons to the other guys. She had gotten a little smug over the fact that she was right about them. Veronica and Logan didn't care, they were in their own little world.

Despite how sickening sweet they were with each other, people gravitated to them. They often had lunch with a large group of people including Meg, Mac, Dick, Beaver, Wallace, and surprisingly, Casey who was okay with Veronica getting together with Logan saying only it was inevitable. The couple even had their fun with Veronica's powers; their favorite target being Dick. Veronica often shot a little jolt of electricity at Dick shocking him into jumping up in class yelling or she caused his pencil to heat up burning his hand. Dick told Logan, he thought he was going a little crazy.

In addition, the couple spent a great deal of time with Lynn, Sierra and Jake. The others included Lynn in on the paternity secret which she promised to keep a secret. They shared dinners together several times. Logan remembered the first time that he had dinner with Sierra, Veronica, and Jake. Usually, he wasn't a nervous guy but he admitted that his nerves were off the chart in this case. Sure, he knew Jake from being friends with Duncan and dating Lilly. If anything, that made it even worse. What man wouldn't be a little freaked out at a guy dating both of his daughters?

The Jake he met at the family dinner was a totally different Jake. This Jake was concerned and very protective of his daughter. He raked Logan over the coals for his past treatment of Veronica and his treatment of Lilly. Logan hoped never to go through anything like that again. He did admit that Jake really cared about Veronica. The two were now okay with each other because Jake realized how much Logan and Veronica cared about each other.

Logan and Veronica spent every possible moment together. They talked about every subject imaginable. Logan told her about the abuse and she told him that she was there the night Aaron beat him. He was now aware that the combined powers of Sierra and Veronica repaired much of the damage from that night. Veronica wanted to do something to get him out of the dangerous situation he was in but Logan refused due to his mother's safety. They got in their first official fight over his refusal to leave. It didn't last long. They talked over various options that they had. It was then that Logan remembered the tapes. When Veronica saw the tapes, she was sick. Her sister and Aaron? What had possessed Lilly? Besides the tape with Lilly, Logan had tapes of seven other explicit encounters; Veronica was sure three of them were minors. They decided to show the tapes to Sierra and Lynn the next day.

**It's a Wonderful Life, Aaron**

Aaron Echolls was having a shitty day. The deal for his new movie had just fallen through. The producers were going with someone younger. Could you believe that? The Writer's Guild announced in the morning that they were going on strike which meant an end for projects in the new future. After having a heated argument that morning, Lynn threatened to leave him. This time he felt she was serious. He couldn't have that; the Echolls were a family, a united front. Disgusted, he went to the pool house to engage in the activity that always made him feel better.

Aaron poured himself a stiff drink and unlocked the console door. He was startled to discover that his tapes were missing. Where had they gone? Did Lynn? Did Logan? Aaron struggled to remember if anything suspicious happened. The memory of finding Veronica Mars in the pool house flashed through his mind. She had made a feeble excuse about meeting Logan. Come to think of it, she did seem anxious when he came into the room. Almost like she was guilty of something.

Veronica Mars was guilty alright. He needed to find out what she knew and silence her. Was his son in on it too? The brat knew nothing of loyalty and respect. Logan was constantly embarrassing and disobeying him. A plan began to take shape in his mind. Maybe he could solve all of his problems in one fell swoop. All he needed was a little bit of luck on his side.

Aaron downed his drink and went to put his plan into action. He felt his new role would be his greatest challenge of his career, Aaron Echolls: devastated, grieving father. He would support Lynn in her grief. Too bad he couldn't nominate himself for an Academy Award for Best Actor-Real Life. Once Hollywood took notice of the publicity off of his son's death, the offers would come rolling in. It wasn't murder, Aaron preferred to think of it as prostituting himself for the biggest pimp he knew.

Aaron went into the main house in search of Logan. Strangely enough, once the idea to kill his son had taken hold, he began to think fondly of Logan. It was almost like he was going method, starting the grieving process early. The house was eerily quiet like it was lying in wait for him to accomplish his nefarious deed. He detected the sounds of someone talking in the foyer. No other voices were heard, he must be on his cell. Better and better. Aaron listened to Logan's side of the conversation. It sounded like he was talking to Lynn, telling her he'd meet her at the Reynolds estate in two hours. "What a stroke of luck. Somebody big must be on my side," Aaron thought giddily.

When Logan ended the call, Aaron made his presence known. "Logan, how about joining me for a drink. I have some things I want to talk over with you."

"As much as it pains me to say it, my dance card is full today. I'll have my people get with your people to discuss a more amenable time," Logan said while attempting to leave.

"Logan, I insist. It's important," Aaron said while trying to hold in his anger at his son's words.

"Fine. One drink, just water," Logan conceded taking a seat on the couch.

Aaron went to the kitchen area and got several of Lynn's Valium pills. He crushed the pills and added them to Logan's carbonated water. To be nice, he even put a slice of lemon in the glass. Who said he wasn't a great father? Bringing the glass over to Logan, he said expectantly, "Drink up."

Logan took a swig of the water. It tasted bitter to him but he thought nothing of it other than "too much lemon." Setting down the glass, Logan looked at Aaron and said, "Now what is so important that we need to talk about it."

"Your mother."

"What about my mom? Is something wrong?" Logan said taking another drink to soothe his nerves.

"She told me that she wants a divorce," Aaron said almost joyfully because Logan's drink was more than half finished.

"Doesn't she always say that?" Logan was worried. What was his dad going to do to his mother? He had to protect her.

"Yes but this time I have a feeling she's serious. I want to know what you think I should do about it?"

Logan choked and took a drink. His father was asking his advice on how to handle his mother. Something did not ring true. Logan's head began spinning and everything was going blurry. The last words he heard were, "Are you okay, son?" followed by laughter.

Veronica Mars was feeling great today. She was in love with the most exasperating guy imaginable. She had a home, people that loved her, and after today Logan would be safe. Yep, life was just about perfect. Of course, that was before she received a text message from Logan's phone. "HURT POOL HOUSE COME ALONE"

Veronica's fear overcame her good sense as she rushed out the door. Maybe if she would have thought about it, she would have wondered why Logan didn't ask her to bring Sierra to heal him or why Logan texted her instead of calling. Love makes you do strange and stupid things.

Veronica ran the back way through their properties and rushed into the pool house. Her heart practically stopped when she saw Logan's still form on the bed. She leaned over and tried to shake him awake. "Logan, Logan," she called repeatedly trying to get him to respond. Veronica checked; he was still breathing low and very shallow. "Logan, wake up." Still no response. Veronica tensed as she realized that Logan didn't look physically hurt, he just wasn't responding.

Veronica whipped around as she felt someone else's presence in the room. "Aaron," she gasped. Aaron was seated on a recliner watching TV. "One minute. This is my favorite part." he said with misty eyes as George Bailey came home to his family. "It really is a wonderful life Veronica. You know, I'm not used to someone being blind to my presence when I'm in the room."

"What did you do to Logan?" Veronica demanded.

"Now, now. Veronica are you suggesting that I did something to hurt my son?" Aaron said testily rising from the chair.

"Will Logan be okay?"

"I guess that depends on you. If you play then your sweet prince may awaken," Aaron tormented her with a flourish of his hands.

"What do you want?" Veronica spat at him.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess the usual…good health, prosperous career, happy family, world peace, and my fuckin' tapes."

"I don't know what you're talking about. What tapes?" Veronica evaded.

"Veronica, don't lie to the master. Bippity, boppity, boo. Make them appear," Aaron advised advancing on Veronica.

Veronica struck out in defense and called wind to push him back. Aaron fell to the floor and Veronica turned back to Logan. She touched him and tried to concentrate on Sierra's power to awaken him. She thought it was working when a hand pulled her back and threw her to the floor. "What did you do, you bitch?" Aaron said while kicking her. Veronica curled into a fetal position almost unconscious. She was aware of Aaron putting her into a chair and tying something tight around it. It felt like a sash from the window treatments.

"Wake up, baby. We have lots to talk about. Did you think you could get the better of me? What is it with young people these days? Always thinking that they know better than their elders. You should learn a lesson from dear Lilly, she tried to get the best of me and look where she ended up."

At that Veronica's head snapped up. "You killed my sister," Veronica yelled.

"Sister, huh? Jake you old dog. Maybe I'll have some fun with you before we're done. After all, my son seems to enjoy the Kane women. I should get my turn too."

"I'll see you in hell for this."

"Enough with the chitchat. Where are my tapes?" Aaron said with venom.

Veronica met his eyes with a cold stare. She knew that if she gave in, Aaron would kill them both. With her hands literally and figuratively tied, she didn't know what she could do. Veronica's only thought was that she had to get Logan out of there safely. Just then a movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Logan. Aaron needed to be distracted. "Okay, Aaron. I'll make a deal with you."

"I don't think you're in a position to made deals. I'm not auditioning for some game show host reject. Just tell me where my.." Aaron slumped forward as Logan smashed a vase over his head.

"Logan," Veronica cried out. Logan rushed over and started untying Veronica. He was only able to get her hands free before Veronica warned, "Logan, he's awake." At that, Aaron jumped toward Logan taking him down. They traded blows but Logan in his weakened, drugged state was no match for his father. Aaron threw several punches to Logan's face knocking him out. He looked menacingly at Veronica and leapt toward her. Veronica, who had freed her legs, turned toward him and sent a blast of wind crushing him up against the wall. His limp body slid down the wall. Veronica obeyed her first impulse to protect Logan rushing over to him but before she could determine his condition, Aaron landed a punch to her face knocking he out.

Aaron lifted Veronica and laid her on the bed. He poured the contents of several bottles of alcohol around the edges of the comforter, got a match, then threw a glass of water on Veronica's face. Veronica sputtered. "Wake up, you witch."

"Finally, you got something right," Veronica said condescendingly while trying to hoist herself up to a sitting position.

"You know what else I'll get right? I know my history. They burned witches at the stake," Aaron commented while holding a lit match for her to see. "Now, Veronica be a good little girl and tell daddy where the tapes are at?"

Veronica looked at him with a smirk, he couldn't believe it. "I'll take burning for two hundred, Aaron," she shot.

Aaron was so angry without thinking first, the lit match left his hand and landed on the wet mattress. He rapidly lit two other matches and added their strength to the fire. Veronica laughed as the flames grew. Aaron was about to light another match when he was struck from behind. Logan called out to Veronica across the flames. Veronica concentrated on manipulating the fire until a path was open for her to escape. Logan gathered her in his arms as she stumbled, a little spent. He looked down at her and swept her up in his arms carrying her toward the door.

The pair heard a scream from behind as Aaron sprang up to stop them. Gathering the last of her strength, Veronica shot a bolt of electricity directly at him. She watched as he fell backwards and the flames began to lick and circle around his body. "I told you I'd see you in hell," she left as her parting shot.

Logan walked out onto the patio and got as far from the pool house as possible before laying Veronica down on a recliner. As he looked over her questioningly, they heard shouts coming from the house. Jake, Sierra, and Lynn ran out. All three started asking questions at the same time. Jake took out his cell phone and dialed 911 alerting the authorities to the situation. Sierra went over to Veronica and was going to try to heal her but Veronica stopped her saying, "No, Logan first." Logan glared at her but she sent him her "that's final" look. Sierra was able to heal Logan somewhat before the authorities arrived. Veronica and Logan were whisked away for medical treatment followed by police statements. They had to stay in the hospital overnight but opted for a room together which made both of them happy and Veronica heal faster. After they got out of the hospital, they went to Veronica's to stay. Lynn, who was living there now, Sierra, and Jake watched over the couple like hawks, pouncing at any sign of potential weakness and smothering the couple with their care.

Shortly after the news story broke that Aaron died in a fire after confessing to killing Lilly and Keith, the witness, who was a servant at the Kane house, came forward producing a bloody beach towel with both Aaron's and Lilly's blood on it. Aaron Echolls went from famous to infamous in the blink of an eye.

Veronica and Logan were shielded from the maelstrom of media attention. If you were any type of journalist (entertainment, crime, business, human interest), you wanted this story. Who wouldn't be fascinated by the formerly beloved star of screen, Aaron Echolls, turning into a calculating murderer. Add to that the subplots of: the first victim and potential victim being half-sisters (yes, the truth came out); the son being the boyfriend of both girls; the tales of abuse; the father of the potential victim being killed in pursuit of the truth; and the ties to the business community through Jake and Sierra. It was practically the story of the decade.

**Epilogue **

Logan couldn't help himself. He just needed to see her one more time before he went to sleep. He wanted to make sure she was alright. He knew he'd probably get busted but it would be worth it to see her face and make sure she was safe. Logan dodged the gifts that had been sent from Meg, Casey, the Casablancas', Sierra, his mother, Jake, and others to creep up on her. As he looked down at her peaceful state, Logan felt he'd never been happier or more in love in his life. She shifted under the blanket protectively wrapped around her and opened her eyes. Her hands reached up. Suddenly, the mobile started to spin very fast as his little girl smiled in delight. "Honey," Logan called.


End file.
